


Всего лишь месяц

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Басти и другие [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: «Не умеешь – не берись»? О старинных ритуалах, усталости и надежде. И – само собой – о любви.





	1. Нейтральная территория

_Я хочу нырнуть в ночную лень,_  
Будто в прорубь из огня.  
Бесконечный день, безумный день,  
Отпусти меня!  
(«Иваси»)

_Июль, 1998_  
  
Тонкс аппарировала к старому, вечно закрытому на ремонт универмагу. Не обращая внимания на редких прохожих, склонилась к витрине, где пылились несколько полуразвалившихся манекенов.  
– К Ремусу Люпину, – сказала, обращаясь к одному из них, завернутому в выцветший зеленый плащ.  
Кукла качнула шарнирным пальцем, и Тонкс шагнула в витрину.  
Оказавшись в холле больницы, кивнула регистраторше. Оценила столпившуюся у лифта очередь и прошла в один из боковых коридоров – тот, который вел к лестнице. Решила, что пешком и быстрей, и разговаривать ни с кем не нужно будет. Надоело уже отвечать на глупые вопросы... А так разве что кто-нибудь из портретов привяжется, но давно умершие целители не будут сочувственно смотреть, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть мысль: «Хорошо, что это случилось не со мной!»  
  
С площадки между первым и вторым этажом послышались голоса. Тонкс приостановилась: не хотелось мешать, да и надеялась что-нибудь узнать из беседы целителя с какой-то девицей, то ли медсестрой, то ли стажеркой.  
  
– Что, так и передать?! – Судя по интонации, девушка была потрясена до глубины души. – Точь-в-точь передать?!  
– Я что, не по-английски сказал? – скрипучий голос ее собеседника мог принадлежать только одному человеку: главному целителю клиники Св. Мунго.  
—То есть, я должна заявить им, что целитель Перкинс... – девчонка запнулась, но все же продолжила: – плевать хотел на распоряжение главы аврората?!!  
Тонкс представила, как Перкинс скривился, будто проглотив флобберчервя:  
— Слушай... как тебя там?  
— Квирк, — чирикнула девчонка и тут же исправилась: — Орла Квирк. Равенкло, – зачем-то добавила. Тонкс невольно улыбнулась: наверное, совсем юная, только школу окончила. Или еще учится, этим летом много студентов попросилось волонтерами в Мунго, министерство и даже аврорат. (Конечно, на те должности, что не требовали специальных навыков.) Наверное, и она из таких.  
Перкинса уточнение Орлы тоже развеселило:  
— О-о, так ты же умная девочка, Орла Квирк! Тогда иди, соври ребятам что-нибудь. Только правдиво, и чтобы сразу отвязались. Давай-давай! И чтоб одна нога здесь, а вторая уже вернулась! А как обе вернутся, дуй в тридцать восьмую, ассистировать! Будем с нашего профессора лишние заклинания снимать.  
– Профессор Снейп придет в себя?! – пропищала Орла.  
– Если бы. Не так скоро, милая. Ну всё, ты почему еще здесь?  
  
По лестнице быстро-быстро застучали каблучки, и Тонкс тоже продолжила подниматься. Обогнала Перкинса, кивнула ему, стараясь не встречаться взглядом. Вернее, не смотреть собачьими глазами. «Если бы что-нибудь изменилось, он бы мне сказал, верно? – рассуждала она. – А если молчит, значит, все по-прежнему, “без изменений”. Так же, как вчера. И позавчера. И месяц назад».  
  
Орлу Квирк догнала уже на пятом: та стояла перед дверью в Отделение Повреждений от Заклятий и беседовала с тремя аврорами.  
– … предположениям, именно к таким последствиям может привести игнорирование основных постулатов пространственно-магического континуума с доминирующей личностной компонентой! Понятно?  
Судя по округлившимся глазам младшего из группы, понятно ему не было.  
– А.... Это... Можно то же самое, но по-английски? – выдавил он.  
Орла открыла было рот, но старший ее перебил:  
– Тихо, малышка! Мы все поняли. И пояснил товарищу: – Если мы попробуем вытащить Лестрейнджа отсюда без разрешения их главного, то в лучшем случае у нас ничего не выйдет. В худшем и наиболее вероятном – здесь все рванет аж до стратосферы. А пока этот гад в себя не придет, разрешения нам не видать. Правильно? – обратился он уже к Орле. Та кивнула. – Все, идем, ребята!  
Авроры гуськом прошли мимо Тонкс.  
– Что, так и вернемся? – возмущался младший. – Робардс нам головы поотрывает!  
– Не поотрывает, – снова старший. – Думаю, он нас сюда исключительно для очистки совести и гоняет. С мая уже который раз ходим, правда, Берт? Мунго – нейтральная территория уже пятую сотню лет, с самого основания. Кто бы ни был у власти, здесь распоряжается только главный целитель. Как он скажет, так и будет, спорить бесполезно.  
  
***  
  
«Нейтральная территория!» – ворчала Тонкс, стоя под дверью и в стотысячный – кажется – раз любуясь криво прилепленным номером «42». И думая, что не будь Мунго «нейтральной территорией», один из пациентов этой палаты давно обживал бы койку в Азкабане, а не отлеживался здесь, приводя ее в бешенство самим фактом существования.  
  
Вдох-выдох... Загнать подальше отчаянную надежду: «А вдруг именно сегодня?»... Все, можно входить. Толкнула дверь и сразу же уперлась взглядом в часы, показывающие состояние пациентов. Два совершенно одинаковых диска с делениями. На каждом стрелка замерла на отметке «магическая кома». Обе стрелки желтые, что, как Тонкс успела узнать, означало стабильное состояние. Стабильно-паршивое, да. Под каждым диском инициалы, тоже одинаковые: «Р.Л.» Сначала в толк взять не могла, как работники больницы различают, где чей. Теперь выучила – ее, вернее, Ремуса – левый.  
  
Давно осточертевшие зеленые занавески, закрывающие две кровати... Отдернула левую:  
– Рем!  
Привычно присела рядом с мужем и заговорила, рассказывала ему о последних новостях:  
– Тедди меняет цвет волос чуть ли не каждые полчаса! А еще он сегодня два раза с живота на спину перевернулся, чуть успела поймать! – тарахтела она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал бодро. И чтобы невзначай не проговориться о том, что не все так радужно, как она пытается его уверить.  
«Тедди орет каждую ночь. Начинает в полночь и заканчивает под утро, изредка прерываясь на поесть и подремать. Я уже забыла, когда спала нормально. Днем он спит, или ест, и опять же орет. Я совершенно не представляю порой, что с ним делать! Боюсь, что ему не хватает молока! Мерлин, как же я хочу сбежать из этого бедлама хоть ненадолго, но мама наотрез отказывается с ним сидеть дольше часа в день. Злится на меня за то, что я ушла тогда в Хогвартс. Говорит, что ни одна нормальная мать этого бы не сделала! А я... Наверное, я не нормальная, а ужасная мать, но я не могу быть другой! Рем, вернись, пожалуйста, я не могу так больше!»  
Тонкс перевела дух и продолжила:  
– Он забавный, но я так по работе соскучилась! Возвращайся скорее, Рем, ты очень нам нужен!  
«Ты не представляешь, насколько! Возвращайся, пожалуйста! Иначе я сойду с ума!»  
  
Вдруг вспомнились трое мальчишек, которых она встретила у входа в отделение. До чего же им хорошо, они ведь наверняка сами не понимают, насколько счастливы! Ни от кого не зависят, заняты настоящим, нужным делом. Когда-то и она так мечтала, а теперь...  
  
Лежавшее в изголовье кровати перо подпрыгнуло и заскрипело по пергаменту, отмечая частоту дыхания, температуру, уровень магического фона. Из-за занавески, скрывавшей вторую кровать, тоже донеслось поскрипывание. Тонкс вдруг подумала, что ходит сюда больше двух месяцев, но ни разу не взглянула на соседа Ремуса. А ведь он ей почти родственник! Смешно... Если бы мать в свое время не разругалась с семьей, может, приглашали бы друг друга в гости. Она звала бы его дядей... Тьфу, подумается ведь!  
  
Но рука уже сама потянулась к зеленоватой клеенке. Теперь можно стоять, разглядывая лежавшего человека, и почти с удовольствием отмечая, насколько тот некрасив. Это же надо, насколько братья между собой непохожи! Старший, как ни противно это признавать, все-таки хорош собой. А у этого черты лица мельче. Небольшие, слишком близко посаженные глаза. И расходящиеся от них веером морщинки. На лбу тоже морщины, куда глубже, две вдоль, две поперек, буквой «Т».  
У Ремуса лицо спокойное, а у Лестрейнджа даже в беспамятстве напряжено. Рот чуть приоткрыт, видны белые, как у хищника, зубы. Неровная, чуть рыжеватая щетина на щеках и подбородке. К Рему через день цирюльник приходит, а до этого что, никому дела нет? Ну и правильно, достаточно того, что он тут в безопасности. На нейтральной-то территории!  
  
Взгляд упал на его ухо, и Тонкс непроизвольно сглотнула. Надо же... Хоть что-то хорошее в этом мерзавце нашлось, но почему именно это?..  
  
Вспомнилось, как смеялись родители, когда восьмилетняя Нимфадора объяснила им, почему дружит с соседским мальчишкой, глуповатым задирой Джейком: «Но у него такие красивые уши!» У Рема они тоже вполне ничего. А у Лестрейнджа... Небольшие, аккуратные, идеальных пропорций. Само совершенство…  
  
В коридоре послышались голоса, и Тонкс быстро задернула занавеску. Мерлин, вот позорище-то! Пришла навестить едва живого мужа, а вместо этого пялится на уши Рабастана Лестрейнджа! Если кто-нибудь увидит... Впрочем, всерьез ее, героиню войны, никто не осудит. В крайнем случае, посплетничают: мол, совсем миссис Люпин от горя и волнений двинулась. Не отдает себе отчета в собственных действиях. Как про Гарри, за все время носа с Гриммо не высунувшего, говорят, что у него этот... как его там? Точно, «посттравматический стресс». Вспомнила о Гарри и снова от самой себя противно стало: ведь еще вчера собиралась его навестить, Джинни говорила, что Тонкс — одна из немногих, от кого в бывшем доме Блэков не закрыт камин. «Надо будет обязательно сходить туда сегодня!» – решила она.  
  
Поправила Ремусу одеяло, чуть коснулась губами прохладного носа.  
– У нас все будет хорошо, вот увидишь! – заверила мужа, уходя.


	2. Страница сто тринадцать

– Тонкс! – закричал Гарри, стоило ей показаться на пороге. – Эй! – обернулся он. – Смотрите, кто пришел!  
Тонкс огляделась. Теперь дом на Гриммо выглядел совсем по-другому, ничем не напоминая то мрачное обиталище вырождающегося семейства, в котором собирался «Орден». Казалось, даже потолки стали выше. И никто больше не боится громко разговаривать. Кроме нее самой: заметила, как машинально втянула голову в плечи, ожидая, что раздастся вопль разбуженной Вальбурги.  
– Что ж ты так кричишь? – прошептала. – А вдруг?..  
– «Вдруг» перебралась на свой портрет в Малфой-мэнор, – усмехнулся Гарри. – А напоследок пожелала нам… Ну, всякого там, в основном неприличного. Так что теперь тут можно хоть изораться. Вот, сама смотри, – он снова повернулся к лестнице: – Меня вообще кто-нибудь слышит или не-ет?!!  
– Тебя услышали докси и теперь я их гоняю! – высунулась в лестничный проем Джинни. – О-о, привет, Тонкс!  
Та кивнула, но Джинни уже пропала.  
Одна из боковых дверей – насколько Тонкс помнила, там была библиотека – приоткрылась:  
– Тонкс! – высунулась оттуда Гермиона. – Ты не представляешь, насколько вовремя пришла! Мне надо разобрать кучу книг, а к некоторым из них я не могу прикоснуться. Подозреваю, что дело в родовой магии, так что мне срочно был нужен кто-нибудь из Блэков.  
– То, что тебе действительно срочно нужно, – вмешался Гарри, – это выкинуть чертов хлам, даже не заглядывая туда. Кстати, нас с Роном приняли в Школу Авроров, – похвастался он. – И без экзаменов! – это уже в сторону Гермионы. Та поморщилась, видимо, собираясь ему что-то сказать, но передумала, повернулась к Тонкс:  
– Так ты мне поможешь?  
– Попробую, хоть и не уверена, что получится. Если помнишь, я все-таки лишь наполовину Блэк. Тем более, мамино имя с фамильного пылесборника выжгли еще до моего рождения.  
– Гермиона, у тебя совесть есть? Человек в первый раз за два месяца в гости зашел, а ты его сразу работать заставляешь! Домовикам, значит, свобода и выходные, а хорошим людям – разбор завалов и подготовка к нафиг не нужным экзаменам?! – Гарри схватил Тонкс за рукав и потянул, насколько она помнила планировку этого дома, в кухню. – Слушай, ты есть хочешь?  
– Очень, – призналась Тонкс, вдруг вспомнив, что сегодня с утра успела только позавтракать. Обедать тоже собиралась, и даже подогрела остатки вчерашнего. Но тут проснулся Тедди… Наверное, ее тарелка так и осталась на столе.  
– Так идем, поужинаем с нами. Джинни обалденно готовит… Иногда, – добавил он, принюхавшись. Из кухни действительно тянуло чем-то пригоревшим.  
  
***  
  
За ужином Тонкс присмотрелась к ребятам повнимательней: веселые, довольные… такие юные. Болтают о последней квиддичной игре, об экзаменах и возвращении в школу, о «невыводимых докси».  
– Да они… как это будет?.. – повернулся Рон к Гермионе. – Ну, ты говорила как-то?  
– Мутируют?  
– Точно! И фиг их теперь этими заклинаниями проймешь!  
– Приобретенная резистентность к наиболее употребительным… – начала Гермиона, но все дружно взвыли:  
– Мы тебя умоляем!  
  
Да, они совершенно не были похожи на трагических героев, какими их изображал «Пророк».  
– Так они пишут то, что в голову взбредет! Правды-то никто не знает! У нас камин закрыт, «Фиделиус» я восстановил, и про репеллентное мы не забываем.  
При этих словах все так и покатились со смеху. Тонкс тоже улыбнулась, хоть и совершенно не поняла, о чем речь. Просто ей нравилось здесь: с этими ребятами она сама будто становилась юной, только что окончившей Хогвартс и безумно счастливой оттого, что ее приняли в Школу Авроров. Мерлин, будто вчера все это было…  
  
– Ладно, пойдемте смотреть ваше древнее барахло! – заявила она, отодвигая тарелку.  
  
***  
  
В библиотеке собрались всей компанией.  
  
– «Сегодня, двадцать седьмого июня тыща восемьсот четырнадцатого года я, Селена Блэк…» – быстро прочитала Тонкс, открыв самую верхнюю – и самую толстую – книгу. – Ребята, это личный дневник. С ума сойти – она вела его сто двадцать четыре года! С двенадцати лет и до смерти. На помойку!  
– Погоди, – Гермиона протянула было руку, но сразу же отдернула. – Там могут быть интересные данные о важных исторических событиях!  
– Да нет тут ничего, – отмахнулась Тонкс. – Вот, к примеру, дата скандального снятия с должности главы Гринготтса. И последовавший за ним финансовый кризис. А у этой Селены: «сегодня с утра было солнечно, а после обеда набежали легкие облачка. Я надела сиреневое, но потом решила, что этот цвет не гармонирует с пледом, в который я завернула Анри…» Анри – это ее сын, – пояснила Тонкс, пролистав несколько страниц. – И дальше все в том же духе.  
– Ладно, выбрасывай, – несчастным тоном согласилась Гермиона.  
– А это – кулинарная книга! – достала Тонкс вторую.  
– Под защитой родовой магии?! – не выдержал Рон. – А я-то думал, что Блэки только в этом веке свихнулись. Ну, не все, конечно, – добавил он, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Гарри и Тонкс.  
– Что же там за рецепты такие секретные? – подала голос Джинни.  
– Головы домовых эльфов запечённые! Уши маглов под пикантным соусом! Сердце врага… – посыпались версии.  
– Прекратите! – прервала их поток Гермиона. – Давай следующую.  
– А это наверняка сборник хозяйственных заклинаний, – усмехнулся Гарри, когда Тонкс вытащила из стопки очередной фолиант.  
– И чудесно, может, хоть докси выведем, – прыснула Джинни.  
Тяжелая книга выскочила из рук, и, конечно, грохнулась прямо на ногу.  
– Твою мать, до сих пор еще ни разу не промахнулась, – пробурчала Тонкс, наклоняясь.  
  
Упавшая книга раскрылась на странице сто тринадцать.  
Тонкс пробежала глазами несколько строк и обмерла: «Если хочешь вернуть того, кто ступил на дорогу смерти, но не ушел по ней…» «Сильным чувством душу магии разбудить…» «И провести вместе тридцать…»  
– Ну, что там? – нетерпеливо тормошили ее ребята.  
– Подождите-ка… – она положила книгу на стол и стала читать внимательней.  
  
***  
  
– Мне не нравится ни эта идея, ни, честно говоря, эта книга! Я вообще не доверяю ничему, что можно найти в этом доме. Не секрет, что некоторые из Блэков практиковали темную магию и…  
– Стоп-стоп! – Гарри наклонился к подруге. – Гермиона, не горячись! Если помнишь, ты и учебнику Принца не доверяла, и чем все закончилось?  
– Ладно, признаю, что с Принцем-Полукровкой я ошиблась. Но повод для подозрений у меня был, так ведь?  
Тонкс всем видом изобразила немой вопрос, но никто ей ничего не объяснил.  
– Посмотри на эту книгу, Гарри. Она раскрылась на этой странице, и мы, как не старались, не смогли открыть никакой другой! Тут что-то не так!  
– Возможно, она просто выбирает самое сильное желание того, кто держит ее в руках, – вмешалась Джинни. – А Тонкс больше всего хочет, чтобы Ремус поправился.  
Тонкс кивнула.  
– Уверен, что «сильное чувство», о котором здесь говорится – это любовь! – с этими словами Гарри взглянул на Джинни, и Тонкс не смогла сдержать улыбки. – Именно ей, если помните, мама сумела защитить меня. И Дамблдор всегда говорил…  
– С авторитетом Дамблдора спорить не буду, – фыркнула Гермиона.  
– Кроме того, – не умолкал Гарри. – Посмотри на описание ритуала: «Когда ты рядом с тем, кто не должен уйти, призови сильнейшее чувство, к нему относящееся…» Ну и так далее. Знаешь, это очень похоже на вызов Патронуса. А Патронус относится к самой светлой магии.  
– … «Потому что так Дамблдор говорил», помню-помню! Ладно, а дальше ты читал? После ритуала нужно будет провести тридцать ночей рядом с тем, кого ты таким образом… воскресишь! И прерываться нельзя! А ведь Ремус – оборотень! То есть, одну ночь из тридцати Тонкс должна будет провести с диким зверем!  
– Ребята, – прервала их Тонкс. – Вы хоть понимаете, что это единственный способ помочь Рему?  
– Но целители…  
– Целители ничего не могут сделать уже третий месяц! Я не могу больше смотреть на это, не могу слышать чертово «без изменений»! Если нужно, я проведу не одну, а все тридцать ночей с оборотнем, с Волдемортом, с чертом лысым! Я… Гарри, можно я возьму эту книгу?  
– Конечно.  
– По крайней мере, обещай быть осторожной! – тревога в голосе Гермионы была такой неподдельной, что злость на въедливую девчонку моментально прошла.  
– Не волнуйся, я сто раз все обдумаю, прежде чем хоть пальцем пошевелю, – успокоила ее Тонкс.  
  
***  
  
– Ты сегодня поздно, – нахмурилась Андромеда, стоило дочери переступить порог.  
– Заглянула к Гарри, надо было его проведать. У него ведь посттравматический стресс, – ответила Тонкс и усмехнулась про себя: теперь и она помогает Гарри поддерживать легенду о трагическом герое. Похоже, так действительно удобней!  
– Бедный мальчик, – вздохнула Андромеда. – Столько всего свалилось на него! Ужинать будешь?  
Тонкс покачала головой и прошла в комнату Тедди, надеясь, что мать за ней не последует. И зря:  
– А как дела у твоего мужа?  
«Его зовут Ремус!»  
– Пока ничего нового.  
– Твое «пока» длится уже третий месяц! Ты ходишь в эту больницу каждый день, не понимаю, зачем это нужно! Хотя почему же – понимаю! Просто хочешь ненадолго отдохнуть от всего этого, – Андромеда взмахнула рукой, будто призывая полюбоваться царившим в детской беспорядком.  
– У меня не так хорошо получаются хозяйственные заклинания, как у тебя, – Тонкс все еще пыталась не вспылить, хотя и чувствовала, что еще немного – и сорвется, наговорит того, о чем потом пожалеет.  
– Или тебе просто рано было заводить ребенка.  
«Помолчи… – уговаривала она себя. – Еще немного – и она выскажется и уйдет!»  
– Рано?! Мама, мне двадцать пять лет! Ты меня родила в двадцать!  
– Некоторым женщинам рано в любом возрасте, – хмыкнула Андромеда и – наконец-то – вышла.  
  
Захныкал Тедди, Тонкс покормила его, и тот снова заснул. По вечерам сын спал крепко, вот бы ночами так.  
Прошла в свою спальню, которая еще три месяца назад была их с Ремом. Залезла на слишком широкую для нее одной кровать и раскрыла принесенную от Гарри книгу. Страница сто тринадцать… А все остальные будто склеились.  
  
В целом, Гарри был почти прав: ритуал действительно чем-то напоминал заклинание Патронуса, но… «Призови сильнейшее чувство, к нему относящееся…»  
Интересно, как? Патронус являлся в ответ на счастливое воспоминание, но как вызвать в себе нужное чувство?  
«Возможно, точно так же, – размышляла она. – Просто вспомнить самые счастливые моменты нашей с Ремом жизни».  
  
Тонкс очень надеялась, что это сработает: в конце концов, ей было что вспомнить. И вечера на Гриммо, когда они подшучивали друг над другом… И их свадьбу, скромную и какую-то торопливую, но такую счастливую! И то, как бережно он поглаживал ее округлившийся живот…  
– У меня обязательно все получится, – шептала она, засыпая. Чтобы пару часов спустя проснуться от надрывного крика из соседней комнаты.  
  
– Я проведу этот глупый ритуал сегодня же, – бурчала она ближе к утру, уложив наоравшегося Тедди в кроватку. – «Все обдумать»? К чертовой бабушке! Пусть думают те, у кого есть возможность спать больше пары часов в сутки!


	3. Сильное чувство

Больше всего Тонкс боялась, что кто-нибудь не вовремя войдет в палату. Раньше никто из персонала больницы ей не мешал, но мало ли что может случиться!  
Хотя нет… Больше всего пугало, что ритуал не сработает: ведь в пределах Мунго, на этой «нейтральной территории», могли колдовать только получившие разрешение главного целителя. Палочки всех остальных ничем не отличались от прутиков, с которыми они с соседскими детьми когда-то играли в «авроров и пожирателей». Немного обнадеживало то, что в книге говорилось: «И не нужно заклинаний и палочки взмахов…» Только сильное чувство. А в своих чувствах к Рему она не сомневалась.  
  
Села рядом с ним, достала из сумки книгу… Сосредоточилась. Руки немного дрожали, то ли от усталости, то ли – мысленно можно и признаться – от страха. Внезапно стало не по себе: а вдруг она слишком поторопилась? И надо было послушать Гермиону, советовавшую сначала все взвесить, обдумать? Может быть, даже дождаться полнолуния и проводить ритуал после него, когда зверь Ремуса наиболее слаб? А вдруг это тоже могло повлиять на результат?  
Тонкс почувствовала, как ее решимость слабеет, и сжала шершавый переплет.  
– Не хватало только отступить сейчас, когда все готово! Собралась – значит, сделаю!  
  
Книга снова сама собой открылась на нужной странице.  
  
_Они с Ремом на Гриммо, стоят возле вешалки в виде ноги тролля, которую Тонкс в очередной раз перевернула. Держатся за руки и взахлеб смеются.  
Он проводит рукой по ее волосам: «Какой чудесный цвет!»_  
  
И – точно в испорченном думосборе – воспоминание смялось, сменившись другим:  
  
_Ремус старается не встречаться с ней глазами, голос звучит глухо, неуверенно. А в слова и вовсе лучше не вслушиваться, но деваться некуда: «Нам лучше расстаться. Такому, как я, не стоит ни к кому привязываться. Мне нельзя создавать семью, мне…»_  
  
Тонкс выругалась вполголоса, пытаясь понять, что происходит: то ли она недостаточно сосредоточилась, то ли это книга испытывает ее чувства на прочность?  
  
_Ремус достает из коробочки золотое кольцо, пытается надеть ей на палец и… роняет.  
Смотрит виновато: «Ты ведь не веришь в приметы, правда?»_  
  
Она не верит в глупую примету, предсказывающую скорое расставание, они будут…  
  
_«… вместе в горе и в радости, болезни и здравии!»_  
  
Болезни и здравии, да.  
  
_– Я не могу больше здесь оставаться! Мерлин, как же мы могли допустить?! Как я мог допустить все это?! Ты что, не понимаешь, что обычно наша порода не размножается? Дора, этого ребенка вообще не должно было быть!_  
  
«Мерлин, да что со мной сегодня?»  
Тонкс прислонилась к кроватной спинке. Руки теперь уже не подрагивали, а явственно тряслись, по щекам текли злые слезы.  
«У меня ничего, ничего не получается!»  
  
Перо в изголовье кровати подпрыгнуло, заскрипело… Наверняка записывая, что для Ремуса ничего не изменилось. И не изменится, потому что она…  
  
Отчаяние вдруг накрыло тяжелой волной, потом сменилось злостью: на Рема, попавшего под заклинание Долохова и бросившего ее одну с ребенком. На себя, ни на что не способную…  
Тонкс с силой дернула занавеску, из-за которой тоже доносилось противное поскрипывание… Да, еще на Перкинса, который ничего не может сделать для ее мужа, зато держит здесь этого… этого…  
Она с отвращением уставилась на бледное лицо Лестрейнджа.  
  
«Как же я ненавижу тебя, мразь! Все, все ваши или сдохли, как Белла, или получили по заслугам, как твой братец! А ты… Который месяц валяешься тут, разлегся, как у себя дома! Не-на-ви-жу!!!»  
  
Голова закружилась, лежавшая на коленях книга вдруг стала горячей. Буквы расплылись, завертелись кроваво-черным водоворотом, и Тонкс с ужасом поняла, что ее сейчас затянет туда, и она…  
  
Видение пропало так же внезапно, как началось. Тонкс помотала головой, отгоняя остатки кошмара:  
– Надо же, привидится всякое! Еще и выброс магии, кажется, случился. Прямо как в пять лет! Нет уж, проводить в таком состоянии ритуалы – себе дороже. Отдохнуть, успокоиться, дождаться полнолуния… Тогда и попробую снова. У меня получится, Рем, обещаю! У меня обязательно получится! – заверила она мужа, поднимаясь. – Только подожди немного, ладно?  
  
***  
  
Очень хотелось зайти к Гарри, но решила повременить: чувствовала себя неважно. Обычная после выброса магии слабость почему-то оказалась слишком сильной. Даже аппарировать не решилась, попросила у регистраторши портключ. Элис смерила Тонкс недоверчивым взглядом, но статуэтку мага в зеленой мантии поставила на стойку без возражений.  
– Адрес?  
Тонкс продиктовала.  
– Одно перемещение в заданном направлении, – предупредила Элис. – Вернете совиной почтой до… А-а, вы же все равно сюда каждый день ходите, завтра и принесете.  
  
***  
  
Вечер прошел без каких-либо волнений, даже с мамой умудрилась не поссориться.  
Поужинала – бутербродами, как и все последние месяцы. После смерти отца мама совсем перестала готовить, зато за порядком следила с каким-то маниакальным упорством, выговаривая дочери за каждую оставленную в неположенном месте вещь.  
  
А ночью Тонкс проснулась оттого, что задыхается. Села в кровати, судорожно пытаясь втянуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха… Вроде, отпустило.  
  
Захныкал Тедди, покормила его, укачала.  
Снова вернулась к себе. Голова кружилась так, что каждый шаг давался с трудом. По спине лился холодный пот, все плыло перед глазами…  
Страх оставаться одной выгнал ее из спальни в гостиную. Пыталась разжечь камин, но не смогла вспомнить, куда дела палочку. Сжалась на коврике возле него, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться.  
  
Снова заплакал сын… Или ей показалось? Или это она сама всхлипывает, трясясь и поскуливая?  
  
– Нимфадора! Нимфадора, что с тобой?!  
Прямо перед ней – такие знакомые темные глаза, огромные, испуганные… Белла? Но чего она боится?  
Сама Тонкс вдруг успокоилась. Это ведь неизвестность пугает, а когда точно знаешь, что с тобой происходит, уже не страшно.  
– Я умираю, – объяснила склонившейся к ней матери. – Все будет хорошо…  
Наконец-то вспыхнул огонь в камине и сразу же окрасился зеленым.  
– Приемный покой больницы Святого Мунго! – услышала, теряя сознание.


	4. Первая ночь

– Целитель Пай, а давление бывает семьдесят на пятьдесят? – было первым, что Тонкс услышала.  
– Бывает, но редко и очень недолго, – насмешливый голос. – Проверь еще раз: кажется, она в себя пришла. Понадоблюсь – вызывай без раздумий, а не как вчера. Я не Перкинс, ворчать не буду.  
Послышались шаги – видимо, целитель уходил.  
– Что со мной было? – спросила Тонкс у сестры. Та сперва отмахнулась: как раз водила над ее телом палочкой и считывала показания, а потом буркнула: – Не знаю, вас не в мою смену привезли. – Заглянула в бумаги: – Вот! «Длительный обморок неизвестной э-э-э… чего?» Слово какое-то непонятное.  
– Да не важно, чего. Как тут у вас выписываются? Мне домой надо.  
Сестра вздохнула:  
– Вижу, что надо, – и кивнула на ее майку. Тонкс опустила глаза: на груди расплывались два мокрых пятна. – Там по коридору пойдете, увидите.  
  
Столик дежурной нашла без проблем, расписалась в ведомости, подтверждая, что предупреждена о всевозможных проблемах, которые может повлечь за собой преждевременный уход из больницы, и вышла из отделения. Закрыла за собой дверь с цифрой "три"…  
Голова закружилась, прямо как ночью, и Тонкс ухватилась за перила лестницы. Несмотря на прыгающие перед глазами разноцветные мушки, потопала на пятый: навестить Рема, раз уж все равно здесь. Тем более, второй раз вряд ли удастся выбраться, а о том, чего ей наговорит мама, просидевшая с Тедди целый день, и думать не хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Тонкс толкнула знакомую дверь, привычно взглянула на стену, где висело двое одинаковых часов, и вздрогнула: часы остались одни. Сердце толкнулось в ребра раскаленным шаром, обжигая, не давая вздохнуть… Рванула в сторону левую занавеску и чуть не разрыдалась от облегчения:  
– Рем! О, Мерлин, как же я испугалась! Как я испугалась… – прошептала, присаживаясь рядом с ним.  
  
Говорить о привычном не получалось: слишком переволновалась, даже самые простые слова не шли на ум.  
– Знаешь, я сегодня даже рада, что у тебя все «без изменений». Чем так – кивнула она на занавеску, еще вчера отделявшую их от Рабастана Лестрейнджа – лучше уж…  
Не удержалась, заглянула туда: аккуратно заправленная кровать, и чистое перо лежит рядом с новым свитком пергамента. Дожидается нового пациента на место того, кто умер этой ночью. Или утром… А может, вчерашним вечером?  
Тонкс вдруг стало не по себе:  
– Нет, не может быть! Рем, – обернулась она к постели мужа, будто ожидая от него поддержки. – Ведь так не бывает! Я же не могла убить его, только подумав, как сильно я его ненавижу! Это совпадение, конечно же, совпадение!  
Голова снова закружилась, в глазах потемнело.  
– Ладно, пойду я. Что-то расклеилась совсем, в обмороки падаю… Возвращайся скорей, хоть по ночам не спать веселей будет!  
  
Тонкс аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь палаты.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, миссис Люпин? – услышала вдруг звонкий голосок.  
Тонкс вспомнила девочку: ту самую, что разговаривала тогда с аврорами.  
– Спасибо, мисс Квирк, уже лучше.  
– Может, вам не стоит аппарировать? В кабинете Перкинса есть камин, он подключен к сети. А самого доктора нет, его в аврорат вызвали. Он так ругался!  
– Кто ругался? Аврорат? – машинально спросила.  
Квирк рассмеялась:  
– Да Перкинс же! Хотя вопиллер от главного аврора тоже орал – на первом этаже слышно было. Так хотите, провожу?  
– Хочу, – неожиданно для себя согласилась. Просить еще один портключ было неудобно, ведь еще первый не вернула. Так почему бы не принять помощь, раз предлагают? – А тебе точно не влетит?  
– Прорвемся, – махнула рукой Квирк, и Тонкс пошла за ней.  
  
***  
  
Вылезла из камина в гостиной. Голова почти не кружилась, но аппарировать сейчас точно не стоило. Прошла к себе, толкнула дверь, швырнула сумку в кресло и, не раздеваясь, рухнула на кровать. Тедди не плачет, значит, можно ненадолго притвориться, что ее нет дома.  
  
– Инкарцеро! – услышала вдруг, и тут же тело опутали грубые, жесткие веревки. Видимо, тот, кто был в комнате, добавил еще одно заклинание: язык будто прилип к небу, и не крикнуть.  
Мягкие, осторожные шаги… Тонкс покрутила головой, и в ту же секунду увидела… Нет, этого быть не могло!  
  
Над ней стоял Рабастан Лестрейндж. Осунувшийся, с темными кругами под глазами, но живой и здоровый. И с ее палочкой в руке.  
– Годы идут, а в аврорат по-прежнему берут разгильдяев, – резюмировал он вместо приветствия. – Что, _тоже_ решила, что война закончилась?  
То ли от интонации, с которой он произнес «тоже», то ли от его улыбки у Тонкс похолодели пальцы.  
– О ам умо? – промычала.  
Он наклонился:  
– Где книга?  
– М-м-м?  
– О-о, Мерлин! Книга. Свиток. Клочок пергамента. Что угодно! Где ты прочитала об этом чертовом ритуале?! Я могу узнать, почему сначала очнулся ни с того ни с сего, а потом чуть не сдох прошлой ночью?  
– М-ммы-ы!  
– Да, кое с чем перестарался, – усмехнулся он. Прошелся по комнате, накладывая на дверь и окна запирающие и антиподслушивающие. Вернулся к кровати: – Сейчас я сниму заклинание, и ты будешь отвечать на вопросы. Ясно?  
Тонкс кивнула.  
– Решишь заорать – на здоровье, все равно никто не услышит.  
– Мы-му-у.  
– Надеюсь, это означает готовность к сотрудничеству… Фините инкантатем!  
  
– Мерзавец!  
– Идиотка. Так, любезностями обменялись. Где книга?  
Тонкс указала на тумбочку.  
Лестрейндж вытащил фолиант из-под кучи неглаженых распашонок.  
– Страница сто тринадцать, – зачем-то уточнила она.  
  
Читал он недолго. Потом отложил книгу, задумался.  
– Так вот кому я обязан выздоровлением. Подумать только…  
– Да с чего вы взяли, что это из-за меня? Может, просто совпадение?  
Он покачал головой:  
– Похоже, в аврорат все-таки берут не разгильдяев, а полных недоумков! Какое, к драным низзлам, совпадение? «И не надо заклинаний и палочки взмахов, а нужно лишь сильным чувством душу магии разбудить…» Ну что? Разбудила? Довольна?  
– Но причем тут вы? Я же люблю не вас! А чувство должно относиться к тому, кто… – она вдруг умолкла, потрясенная догадкой и больше всего желая ошибиться.  
– Сама додумалась? – усмехнулся он. – Люблю-не люблю… Как пятикурсница, честное слово! Можно подумать, «оттуда» пытались вернуть только супругов или любовников! А как же пытавшиеся спрятаться аж на том свете должники? Сомневаюсь, что разозленные кредиторы пылали к ним страстью! А еще, – выражение его лица, и без того не отличавшееся благостностью, стало жестким, хищным, – так можно задержать в этом мире врага, чтобы не дать ему умереть… слишком быстро.  
– Выходит, сильное чувство не обязательно должно быть любовью? – растерянно прошептала Тонкс.  
– Умница. Что там еще у нас? Ненависть? Зависть? Ревность? Чем ты меня вытащила, а? Завидовать тебе, вроде, нечему, ревновать не к кому. Да-а… Мне действительно невероятно повезло.  
  
Тонкс не ответила. Больше всего хотелось провалиться под землю. Или хотя бы под кровать. А не лежать вот так, в нелепо задравшейся грязной майке и джинсах… Хорошо хоть, переодеваться не стала, а то любоваться бы Лестрейнджу сейчас на ее трусы с мордами низзлов. «Мерлин, это же надо было…»  
– И что теперь делать? – Фраза прозвучала до ужаса беспомощно.  
– Выполнять условие ритуала, конечно! Мы должны провести вместе тридцать ночей.  
– Ни за что!  
– А мне твое согласие без надобности. Ну, – он подошел, подергал одну из веревок: – Как ты мне сумеешь помешать?  
Тонкс скривилась: справиться со связанной женщиной – серьезная победа! Но он же не будет, в самом деле?.. Вот… прямо так?  
Будто угадав ее мысли, он снял и второе заклинание.  
Шарахнулась в сторону и, конечно, слетела с кровати, больно ударившись локтем. Сжалась, пытаясь спрятаться за ней:  
– Только посмейте ко мне прикоснуться!  
Лестрейндж усмехнулся:  
– Хмм… Вот уж чего не дождешься! – поймал ее недоумевающий взгляд и счел нужным пояснить: – В книге сказано: «Провести тридцать ночей вместе». О необходимости вступать в половую связь – ни слова.  
– Но разве это не одно и то же?  
– Представь себе – не одно! Если бы условием было тридцать раз тебя трахнуть, я бы уложился в сутки… Ладно, двое… И был бы свободен. К сожалению, нам действительно придется прожить следующий месяц вместе. Днем каждый волен делать, что хочет, но спать мы должны в одной постели.  
Тонкс задумалась:  
– А вы уверены, что сумеете удержаться?  
Лестрейндж хмыкнул:  
– Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрела? Сколько там тебе лет? Двадцать?  
– Двадцать пять.  
– А выглядишь на сорок пять. Бледная, под глазами круги, как у енота… И еще эта серая пакля на голове… Такой красоткой и монах не соблазнится.  
– Монах, может, и не соблазнится, а не первой молодости урод, полтора десятка лет проторчавший в Азкабане, которому добровольно не даст и домовой эльф… Одна облезлая мочалка на подбородке чего стоит!  
К ее удивлению, он только расхохотался:  
– В общем, объектами вожделения друг для друга мы не являемся! Значит, проблем быть не должно, не так ли, дорогой мой соучастник?  
Тонкс закусила губу: про соучастника – это он правильно сказал. Так или иначе, но ведь именно из-за нее Лестрейндж разгуливает на свободе, а не валяется в Мунго под часами с желтой стрелкой. Она вылезла из-за кровати, поправила майку. Тоскливо взглянула на свою палочку, которую этот гад крутил в пальцах.  
– А если я вас просто убью?  
Он пожал плечами.  
– Если бы это было выходом, меня бы уже в Англии не было. К сожалению, смерть одного влечет за собой смерть другого. Кстати, – продолжил издеваться он, – кто-нибудь знает, кто именно помог сбежать особо опасному преступнику? А если узнают?  
– Да пошли вы к черту, – буркнула Тонкс, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Мать встретила ее укоризненным взглядом:  
– В регистратуре Мунго сказали, что тебя выписали еще два часа назад.  
Тонкс пожала плечами.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что говорят целители? – сквозь ровные интонации все же пробивалась тревога, и Тонкс вдруг захотелось обнять маму, уткнуться ей в плечо, как давным-давно, в детстве. Похныкать, пожаловаться на свою бестолковую жизнь, рассказать о неудавшемся ритуале, о Лестрейндже. Впрочем, его присутствие вряд ли удастся скрыть.  
– Все хорошо, не волнуйся. Мне уже лучше, – улыбнулась она.  
Запищал проснувшийся Тедди, будто разминаясь перед еженощным концертом.  
  
Все было «без изменений». Только в доме появился незваный гость.  
  
***  
  
– А еще вы вернете мне палочку, – начала Тонкс, едва вернувшись в спальню.  
Лестрейндж даже не взглянул в ее сторону:  
– И думать забудь. Обойдешься без нее месяц.  
– Вы не поняли… Я общаюсь с людьми – со многими. И они меня любят, знают, беспокоятся обо мне. Если я завтра к вечеру не появлюсь в Мунго, к ночи тут будет половина Ордена. Если не весь. Что станете делать?  
– Возьму тебя в заложники.  
Тонкс хмыкнула:  
– Вы и правда думаете, что сумеете продержаться так месяц? В запертом доме, под прицелом аврорских палочек и с тремя заложниками, один из которых – младенец? Если вы это всерьез, то недоумков берут не только в аврорат! К тому же, никаких гарантий, что мной не пожертвуют для того, чтобы захватить вас.  
Его брови чуть дрогнули:  
– Кто? Те, которые «знают и любят»?  
«Ах ты ж!»  
– Не ваше соба…  
– Ладно… – кивнул он. – Навредить мне ты все равно не сможешь, выдать… тогда этот месяц нам придется прожить в Азкабане. С младенцем там будет трудновато, согласись?  
  
***  
  
– Ну и в чем мне ложиться спать? – бормотала Тонкс, копаясь в шкафу. – Не в трусах же и в майке, как обычно, когда я одна? И уж точно не голой, как было до того, как Рем оказался в госпитале?  
Единственная завалявшаяся на полке ночная рубашка показалась Тонкс чересчур легкомысленной: все эти рюшечки-кружавчики не очень годились, чтобы делить постель с кем попало. Со вздохом вытащила из пахнущих лавандой глубин старую пижаму с утятами. Натянула, покрутилась перед зеркалом, поморщилась: в груди тесно, под мышками протерлась, да и коротковата. «Ладно, это всего лишь на месяц! Выдержу!»  
  
– Я у стенки спать не собираюсь! – уперся Лестрейндж, стоило Тонкс вытянуться на кровати. Она вздохнула:  
– Я ночью по несколько раз встаю.  
– Мне безразлично, – ответил он. – Но у стенки я не засну.  
– Боитесь, что оттуда вылезет смертофалд?  
– Боюсь, – серьезно ответил он. – А чего – не твое дело.  
– Кошмары мучают?  
– А тебя разве нет?  
Тонкс поморщилась: все-таки задел. Кошмары ей снились, пусть и не каждую ночь, как это было в первый месяц после битвы, но слишком часто для того, чтобы не обращать на это внимания.  
– Так вам и надо, – пробурчала, заползая на ту половину, где спала до рождения Тедди.  
  
Отвернулась к стене, зажмурилась, стараясь заснуть.  
_«Десять гиппогрифов прилетели на полянку…»_  
Лестрейндж устроился рядом. Дышал глубоко и спокойно, но Тонкс чувствовала – не спит. Вот он заворочался, и она задержала дыхание, приготовившись, в случае чего…  
А ничего, просто на бок повернулся и теперь лежал к ней спиной.  
_«Один лапу подвернул, и их осталось пять…»_  
  
На ее честь сосед по кровати не покушался, и она вскоре перестала напрягаться, стоило ему чуть пошевелиться.  
  
«…Мы с ним в одинаковом положении, а значит – какой смысл друг от друга шарахаться?..  
_…Третий крысой отравился, и их осталось двое…»_  
  
Снова заскрипела кровать, но Тонкс уже проваливалась в сон.  
  
«В конце концов, Беллатрикс он не родственник. Подумаешь, фамилия одинаковая…  
_…Нырнул в колодец – и никого не стало…»_  
  
***  
  
Тедди проснулся сразу после полуночи. Истошно заорал – мартовские коты обзавидуются. Тонкс подскочила, перелезла через спящего Лестрейнджа – тот что-то пробормотал – и помчалась в соседнюю комнату. А там все как обычно: сменить пеленки, накормить, поносить немного на руках, пока не затихнет. Потом положить в кроватку: недовольное кряхтение. Подождать, не сменится ли оно рёвом… Нет, вроде спит. Тихонько выйти за дверь, вернуться в спальню, наощупь доползти до кровати и упасть в нее.  
  
– Сами вы безмозглый… В смысле, простите, я о вас совсем забыла! Подвиньтесь!  
Обнять подушку, закрыть глаза…

  
А теперь рёв!

  
– Сами вы лошадь! Говорила же, к стенке надо лезть!  
  
В этот раз Тедди не успокаивался куда дольше. Сначала кричал, потом жалобно всхлипывал. Жадно хватал грудь, чтобы секунду спустя выпустить ее и снова орать. Наконец затих – чтобы начать снова, стоило ей опустить его в кроватку.  
  
И опять круги по комнате, и попытки убедить себя, что все маленькие дети плачут по ночам, что это пройдет… И судорожные попытки припомнить хоть какую-нибудь колыбельную. Вместо нее почему-то лезла в голову старая пиратская песня, которую любил напевать отец. И Тонкс мурлыкала себе под нос про какую-то Анну, которую отважный корсар не смог позабыть и на краю земли.


	5. Слизерин vs. Хаффлпафф

Утром все было, как обычно. Тонкс кормила сына, играла с ним, стирала пеленки. Лестрейндж ей на глаза почти не попадался.  
Увидела его только ближе к вечеру: сидел в гостиной вместе с Андромедой. При ее появлении оба замолчали, хотя до этого, судя по доносившимся из-за двери возмущенным маминым репликам, весьма оживленно беседовали.  
– Я к Рему, – Тонкс прошла к камину, зачерпнула горсть порошка. Потом вспомнила, что в Мунго этим путем можно попасть только в отделение неотложной помощи. – Тедди только заснул, думаю, успею вернуться быстро.  
– Что ж, – кивнула Андромеда. – Иди, исполняй «супружеские обязанности». – И язвительно добавила: – Надеюсь, после твоего сегодняшнего возвращения в нашем доме не поселится Темный Лорд!  
  
***  
  
В Мунго тоже все было «без изменений».  
  
– Рем, ты не представляешь, что я натворила! Нет, это же уму непостижимо! Мерлин, что мне теперь делать?! Что мне делать? – спрашивала она снова и снова, хотя все и так было ясно: как и сказал Лестрейндж, «выполнять условия ритуала». Тридцать ночей, вернее, теперь уже двадцать девять. Еще месяц бок о бок с этим мерзавцем, а потом… Потом она сделает все возможное, чтобы он отправился туда, где ему самое место: в Азкабан. А она… Неужели у нее все так и останется без этих чертовых изменений?  
– Рем, да ни за что в жизни! Я не знаю, как, но я о-бя-зательно вытащу тебя отсюда! Смогла Лестрейнджа, смогу и тебя. Мало ли наши предки дурацких ритуалов напридумывали? Не получилось так, значит, попробуем по-другому. Права была Гермиона: сначала надо все проверить, предусмотреть. Ничего… Всего лишь месяц, Рем. Один чертов месяц – и у нас все будет хорошо!  
  
***  
  
Вышла на улицу, но сразу аппарировать не стала, решила немного пройтись. После прохладных коридоров Мунго было приятно подставить лицо и руки солнечным лучам. Шагала, даже не раздумывая куда именно, и вспоминала события прошлой ночи. Не так и страшно все оказалось. Бывало в ее жизни и похуже: взять хотя бы первый в жизни серьезный рейд. Да, тот самый, когда они с Кингсли полночи просидели в каком-то болоте, поджидая торговца темными артефактами. Она тогда подожгла джинсы, пытаясь их высушить, к ним привязался чей-то брехливый терьер, согласившийся заткнуться только тогда, когда Тонкс предложила ему погрызть ее ботинок. Потом чертова собака куда-то делась, а пару минут спустя – когда тот тип все же появился – выяснилось, что вместе с ней исчезла и палочка Тонкс.  
По сравнению с этим месяц в постели с Лестрейнджем казался сущим пустяком. В конце концов, он даже не храпел! Если так пойдет и дальше, то она и не заметит, как…  
«Дорогой мой соучастник…» – вспомнилось вдруг, и Тонкс поморщилась.  
А ведь он прав, гад такой, на все сто прав! Кто же она еще?  
  
Она представила себе узкий переулок со старомодной телефонной будкой и аппарировала.  
  
***  
  
– Нимфадора То… то есть, Люпин. К Гавейну Робардсу. По личному делу, – сказала она сперва магическому секретарю, а потом и новому контролеру. Имени его она не знала, взглянула на бейджик – и тут же снова забыла. В конце концов, входом для посетителей Тонкс пользовалась второй, и, как она надеялась, последний раз в жизни.  
  
В приемной Робардса ее решимость улетучилась, будто и не было. Машинально болтала с Дэйзи, его секретаршей (которая сидела в этом кресле и при Скримджере, и куда раньше и знала в аврорате всех, включая приходящего эльфа-уборщика).  
Рассказывала про Тедди и выслушивала советы «мамы троих и бабушки восьмерых детей», с каждой минутой все больше желая сбежать, не дожидаясь главы аврората. Тонкс совершенно не представляла, как тот отреагирует на ее слова. А что, если он действительно готов на все, лишь бы отправить за решетку всех пожирателей? Вот если бы поговорить с кем-нибудь знакомым, вроде Кингсли…  
Кингсли! Как же ей раньше это в голову не пришло!  
  
В приемной министра ее ждать не заставили. Он ее приходу явно обрадовался, разве что не завопил, как ребята на Гриммо. Провел в кабинет, предложил чаю. Посмеялся сравнению с одним волшебником, все беседы начинавшим именно так.  
– Дора, почему-то мне кажется, что ты не просто соскучилась по старому другу. Я прав?  
– Да… То есть, нет… – растерялась она. – Я не знаю.  
– Ну ладно, не торопись. Лимонную дольку?  
Тонкс прыснула:  
– А есть?  
– Увы… – развел руками Кингсли. – Зато есть фирменное печенье от Макгонагалл. Присылает каждую неделю: считает, что должность у меня вредная. Кстати, тебе тоже не помешает, а то вид что-то бледный. Ну, что у тебя там стряслось?  
  
***  
  
Вторая ночь мало отличалась от первой. Разве что тем, что ближе к рассвету вконец умотавшаяся Тонкс принесла Тедди в спальню. И уселась вместе с ним на кровать, бесцеремонно подвинув чужие ноги.  
  
К концу первой недели Лестрейндж молча ложился на дальнюю сторону кровати, накрывал голову подушкой и засыпал, даже не заикаясь ни о каких фобиях.  
Сама Тонкс засыпала сидя, стоя и на ходу. Когда мыла посуду, кормила Тедди или играла с ним. Засыпала у постели Рема, и, кажется, даже во время аппарации.  
  
Обычно ее ночные танцы с сыном на руках заканчивались одинаково: она приходила к себе, садилась на край кровати и укачивала его уже там. Там же и кормила: в первые дни стыдливо отворачиваясь и закрываясь прихваченным из детской пледом, а потом – наплевав на все – просто расстегивала пижаму. В конце концов, Лестрейнджа никто в ее постель не приглашал. Впрочем, в глубине души она была благодарна ему за то, что он не жаловался и никак не комментировал происходящее. И не была уверена, что на его месте смогла бы столько ночей подряд выносить над ухом плач чужого ребенка.  
  
По утрам Тонкс вымарывала в календаре очередную клеточку, радуясь тому, что с каждым днем все ближе и ближе та, на которой написано «Финиш». И пусть до нее еще девятнадцать чистых… Это все же меньше, чем тридцать, верно?  
  
***  
  
– Басти, разве такое можно забыть? Ты же был героем дня! – Тонкс давно не слышала, чтобы голос матери так звучал. Низкий, воркующий. Когда-то, в незапамятные времена, она так разговаривала с отцом. Потом интонации сменились, командные нотки как-то постепенно вытеснили все остальные. А после смерти отца мамин голос и вовсе угас, потускнел. И вот теперь... будто хроноворотом их отбросило лет на десять назад. Вернее, только ее, маму.  
  
Андромеда рассмеялась тихим глубоким смехом, которого Тонкс тоже давно не слышала. Осторожно приоткрыла дверь, заглянула в комнату. Мама сидела в кресле, Лестрейндж – рядом, на столе. Тонкс так и застыла: «Мама разрешила кому-то усесться на стол! Определенно, где-то сдох еще нестарый гиппогриф! Или целое стадо!»  
  
И тут «Басти» наклонился к Андромеде… Та чуть откинула голову, и Тонкс вдруг показалось, что сейчас они поцелуются! Они поцелуются, а она умрет на месте от… От удивления.  
  
– Я не помешала? – делано-спокойно поинтересовалась, входя в гостиную.  
– Ну что ты? – голос у матери моментально стал прежним. – Какие-нибудь новости?  
– Без изменений, – буркнула она. – На ужин бутерброды?  
Андромеда вышла из комнаты, не удостоив дочь ответом. Лестрейндж чуть задержался:  
– Разумеется, ты помешала. Причем нарочно. Что на тебя нашло? Неужели все-таки ревность, а?  
– Идите к дьяволу!  
  
***  
  
– Какая еще ревность? Вы вообще спятили? – говорила она тем же вечером. Правда, не Лестрейнджу – тот устроился в гостиной с «Пророком», а грязным одежкам Тедди, которые делила на две кучки: «еще разок наденет» и «точно надо стирать». Как обычно, вторая получилась куда больше.  
  
Отнесла в ванную, привычно взмахнула палочкой, пробормотав заклинание стирки. Бросила взгляд в зеркало… Да-а…  
  
«Ты на себя в зеркало давно смотрела?» – об этом, кажется, он спросил ее в первый вечер? А ведь давно. Не останавливалась перед ним на пару секунд, приглаживая волосы, а именно смотрела: то беспрестанно меняясь – от девчонки с торчащими во все стороны разноцветными вихрами до роскошной дамы, манерно накручивающей на палец золотистый локон; то кривляясь, то любуясь собой… Да, последний раз был очень давно, уже и не вспомнить. Кажется, еще до рождения Тедди.  
  
Разгладила пальцем наметившиеся в уголках глаз морщинки, потом убрала их совсем… Не годится выглядеть старше своих лет, тем более, возможности метаморфа позволяют. Поиграла с цветом волос, но любимый розовый решила не оставлять: все-таки он для юной девушки, а не молодой мамы… То ли дело сиреневый! Взглянула на себя – яркую, посвежевшую – и… вернула все, как было.  
– Я что, пытаюсь понравиться ему?! Еще не хватало! «Выглядишь на сорок пять»! Как хочу, так и выгляжу, не ваше собачье…  
– О чем это ты?  
Тонкс и не заметила, как вошла мать. Не стала отвечать, отвернулась, развешивая чистые вещи Тедди.  
– Дуешься на меня, – догадалась Андромеда. – И зря. В конце концов, он здесь из-за тебя. Впрочем, я не сержусь: приятно иногда вспомнить счастливые школьные годы! Мы ведь с Басти учились вместе… Ты не знала? – и так счастливо улыбнулась…  
Тонкс покачала головой. «Мамам такие вопросы не задают. Никогда. И ни при каких обстоятельствах!»  
– Ты с ним спала? – ну вот, само вырвалось!  
Андромеда вспыхнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки. И даже ответила:  
– Нет. Мы были… другими. Воспитанными куда более строго.  
– Поэтому ты и сбежала из дома? Из-за строгого воспитания?  
– Пожалуй. А потом я старалась не давить на тебя: помнила, каково это, когда твое мнение никого не интересует. Впрочем, то, что ты привела в дом оборотня, стало для меня сюрпризом.  
  
«Началось!»  
– Тебе никогда не нравился Рем!  
– Глупости! – отмахнулась Андромеда. – Сам по себе он был неплох: милый, предупредительный… Мне не нравилось то, что ты женила его на себе. Вы не пара друг другу.  
– Вот уж от тебя не ожидала услышать такого! – начала закипать Тонкс. – Ты рассорилась со всей семьей, чтобы быть с тем, кого любишь, а теперь утверждаешь, что Рем мне не пара!  
Андромеда вздохнула:  
– А знаешь, какая главная проблема у вас, хаффлпаффцев? Вы упрямо слышите только то, что желаете слышать. Вот и отец твой был такой же. Я ведь просила его уехать за границу! Нет – остался, бродил по лесам. Говорил: «Хочу быть ближе к тебе». Так где теперь он и где я?! – всхлипнула она.  
И снова Тонкс удивилась, как быстро мать успела успокоиться: только что голос дрожал, и вот – уже совершенно спокойно продолжила:  
– Я не сказала, что Ремус не пара тебе. Вы не пара друг другу – именно это я пытаюсь объяснить. Да, ему нужна была семья, но почему ты решила, что это должна быть ты? Что за глупое желание всех осчастливить?  
– Но именно я могла…  
– Не могла. Ему нужен был тот, кто отдаст весь запас любви, огромный, нерастраченный. А такие, как ты… Горят ярко, но сгорают быстро. Помнится, ты в детстве все таскала домой всяких беспризорных зверюшек. Сначала возилась с ними, играла, ухаживала. Потом забывала, и мне приходилось заниматься ими самой. Когда надоедало, относила очередного питомца Хагриду, а ты даже не замечала.  
– Не помню такого.  
– Зато я помню.  
Андромеда взмахнула палочкой, моментально высушив развешанные вещи:  
– Не так уж и трудно, пора бы научиться… – Вздохнула: – Наверное, странно об этом говорить, но вы с ним чем-то похожи.  
– С Ремом? Но как?..  
– Да причем тут твой муж? – отмахнулась мать. – Я говорю про Басти, – и с горечью добавила: – Ему тоже никто не нужен. Да, кстати… – нахмурилась вдруг она. – Видела я, чем ты тут развлекаешься. Такого, как он, все равно не удержать, и не пытайся даже.  
– Да я… – покраснела Тонкс. – Да плевать мне на твоего бывшего одноклассника! Просто надоело быть пугалом огородным!  
Она снова разгладила кожу, перекрасила волосы в фиолетовый… Критически оглядела себя… «А-а, к черту всех! – решила, снова меняя цвет волос, теперь на свой фирменный, розовый. – И пусть только попробует кто-нибудь сказать, что слишком ярко!»  
  
***  
  
Лестрейндж об изменениях в ее внешности ничего не сказал. А может, просто не заметил? Как обычно, откатился к стенке, голову под подушку сунул. Тонкс улеглась рядом, думая о том, что в нем тоже что-то изменилось… Но что? Никогда она не отличалась умением подмечать мелкие детали, еще Хмури ее за это ругал!  
Уже засыпая, поняла, что именно не так с ее соседом по кровати: он побрился.  
«А этот на кого хочет произвести впечатление? На маму? Но она и так с него глаз не сводит!» – думала Тонкс, засыпая.  
Как обычно, ненадолго.  
  
***  
  
_Нимфадора касается плеча матери, но та не оборачивается. Пальцы соскальзывают с плотного шелка мантии. Да нет же, никакая это не мантия, это плащ. Широкий черный плащ с капюшоном, совсем как у…_  
– Конечно, я не думала, что ты притащишь в дом оборотня! – голос резкий, визгливый… Никогда раньше у мамы такого не было. Даже когда, будучи подростком, Тонкс вместо десяти вечера вернулась из Хогсмида в пять утра… – Ты действительно думала, что я соглашусь нянчить волчат?!  
– Мама… – шепчет она испуганно, но та снова не обращает внимания.  
– Знаешь, какая главная проблема у вас, хаффлпаффцев? Вы ни на что не способны! Особенно ты, неуклюжая бестолочь! Но я это исправлю! – мать, наконец, оборачивается: искаженное лицо, растрепанные волосы куда темнее обычного…  
Беллатрикс.  
– Нет…  
– Авада Кедавра!  
Зеленый луч приближается, обжигает… Кажется, это никогда не закончится! Тонкс кричит от невыносимой боли…  
  
***  
  
И выпадает из очередного кошмара в ясную летнюю ночь.  
Темное небо и звезды чуть покачиваются… Ах да, она же на качелях в саду. И не одна – кто-то держит ее на руках, теплое дыхание касается макушки.  
– Все будет хорошо… Рано или поздно все кошмары заканчиваются… – шепчет тот, кто ее обнимает. Неужели?..  
– Рем?  
– Этот страшный сон закончится еще не скоро. Может быть, вообще никогда, – теперь голос звучит обычно, и Тонкс его сразу узнает.  
– Вы?! Но какого?..  
– Ты так орала, что стены тряслись. Не хотелось, чтобы волчонок проснулся. Мне уже осточертел его визг.  
  
Лестрейндж пошевелился, убрал руки, и Тонкс моментально вскочила: не хватало только, чтобы он сбросил ее с колен, как приставучую кошку!  
Стояла рядом, не зная, что сказать. «Спасибо»? По хорошему, надо бы. Но надменная физиономия так не располагала к проявлениям благодарности!  
Он подвинулся, кивнул на освободившееся место рядом. Довольно долго оба молчали.  
– Снами можно управлять, – вдруг сказал он. – Главное осознать, что это сон. Твой сон. И ты в нем главная.  
– Откуда вы…  
Он горько усмехнулся:  
– Пришлось научиться, после Азкабана. И ты научишься.  
Поднялся, пошел по тропинке к дому.  
– Она мне часто снится, – сказала вдруг Тонкс. Гравий под ногами Лестрейнджа перестал хрустеть. – Знаете, тогда, в Хогвартсе… Она запустила в меня «Авадой», а я… Я споткнулась! И осталась жива! Мерлиновы подштанники, столько народу тогда погибло, а я выжила только потому, что неуклюжая дура!  
– Или потому, что у тебя осталось нечто, для чего стоит жить.  
– И что это?  
– Тебе видней, – камешки на дорожке снова захрустели.  
– А вы? – крикнула Тонкс ему вслед. – Вы для чего живете?  
– Чтобы любоваться на твою бледную физиономию днем и слушать истерики по ночам, – донеслось из темноты.  
  
***  
  
Проснулась Тонкс поздно – судя по тому, что солнечный луч не касался тоненькой ниточкой подоконника, а широкой полосой разлегся на полу. Испуганно подскочила:  
– Тедди!  
Обычно сын просыпался куда раньше, а если не спал он, то и другим не удавалось. Пошлепала босыми ногами в детскую – пусто. Прислонилась к стене, унимая панику: «Мама просто взяла его к себе. Да, раньше за ней такого не водилось, но мало ли что в жизни случается?»  
В комнате Андромеды тоже никого не было.  
Зачем-то выскочила на улицу, огляделась. Само собой, никого, только соседский кот вылизывается у забора. Вернулась в дом, прислушалась… Кажется, из сада доносились какие-то звуки: то ли песня, то ли нет? Если песня, то певцу кто-то сильно на ухо наступил.  
  
Лестрейндж сидел в саду, на качелях, как ночью. Только теперь на его груди спал Тедди. Тонкс остановилась, не зная, то ли благодарить, то ли ругаться… то ли просто любоваться довольным и расслабленным видом обоих.  
Лестрейндж, видимо, ее не заметил – судя по тому, что продолжил, страшно фальшивя, напевать:  
– Пройдут года, но я вернусь  
К тебе, о моя Анна!  
  
Пожалуй, больше всего ее удивила сама песня: насколько Тонкс было известно, магловская.  
Но вот он замолчал, и она осторожно приблизилась:  
– Послушайте… зачем?... Нет, спасибо, конечно, но…  
– Решил дать тебе выспаться. А то ведь и правда свихнешься, а переезжать с тобой в Мунго мне хочется не больше, чем тебе со мной в Азкабан.  
– Понятно… Всё как всегда: обеспечиваете себе комфортное существование. Чего еще ждать от слизеринца? – усмехнулась она, присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Помолчала, а потом любопытство все же пересилило: – Я знаю вашу песню! Мне ее в детстве папа пел. А вам-то она откуда известна?  
– Откуда и тебе, – коротко ответил он. Перехватил ее удивленный взгляд и уточнил: – от моего папы, само собой.  
– Не знала, что в вашем семействе увлекаются магловским фольклором.  
– А она и не магловская. В какой-то мере, это часть семейной истории…  
Он снова замолчал, и Тонкс не выдержала:  
– Расскажете?  
– Почему бы и нет? «Джона-Чужеземца», о котором тут поется, на самом деле звали Джонатан Лестрейндж… Один из моих предков, да… В восемнадцать лет разругался с семьей, запретившей ему жениться на любимой девушке-сквибе. Нанялся на магловский корабль, а тот оказался военным. Перед решающим сражением юный Джонатан запаниковал и не придумал ничего лучше, чем вызвать бурю, потопившую большую часть неприятельского флота.  
– Но ведь магам нельзя вмешиваться в дела маглов! По-моему, после такого вашему предку была одна дорога: в Азкабан!  
– Думаю, он тоже это понимал. И предпочел другую. Джонатан не стал ждать решения Совета Магов, отдал палочку на хранение лучшему другу и занялся тем, что умел делать без магии. Двадцать лет проплавал вдали от английских берегов, надеясь однажды вернуться к своей Анне… Ну, ты песню тоже знаешь. А в один прекрасный день появился в родительском поместье, безмерно богатым. Старшие братья к тому времени умерли, так что проблем с восстановлением в правах не было.  
Тонкс усмехнулась:  
– Похоже, Лестрейнджи во все времена были чокнутыми придурками.  
– Точно. Так же, как и Блэки.  
– А она… Анна… Она его дождалась? – против воли голос дрогнул. А Тонкс еще считала, что ни капли не сентиментальна!  
– Она умерла примерно за год до его возвращения.  
– Ой… но…  
  
Заворочался Тедди, и Лестрейндж передал его ей. Поднялся, ушел в дом. Сыну, похоже, не понравилось, что его так бесцеремонно убрали с нагретого местечка, захныкал. Тонкс печально улыбнулась:  
– Не привязывайся к нему. Это тебе не папа. И вообще он здесь ненадолго…


	6. Пьяница-мать и прочие семейные беды

– Миссис Люпин, мне нужно с вами поговорить!  
Тонкс обернулась: точно, Перкинс. Но о чем же он хочет… М-да, судя по мрачному виду – ни о чем хорошем.  
Предчувствия Тонкс почти не обманули, разве что оказались слишком оптимистичными.  
  
– Что?!! Нет, этого быть не может! Профессор Перкинс, но как же так?! Вы не можете так просто сдаться! Вы же целители, вы должны найти выход!  
– Миссис Люпин, мы искали его достаточно долго. Обычно пациент признается безнадежным, если положительной динамики не наблюдается в течение месяца. Чтобы признать таковыми, скажем, Лонгботтомов, нам когда-то хватило недели. Вашему мужу мы пытались помочь три месяца, вызывали консультантов, использовали различные комбинации зелий и заклинаний. Тем не менее, пришлось признать свое поражение.  
– Нет… Только не в сорок девятую! – Тонкс поймала себя на том, что кричит во весь голос, но было уже плевать. – Оттуда ведь не выходят, вы сами знаете!  
– Миссис Люпин! – похоже, Перкинс начал терять терпение. – Да прекратите вы скандал! Вашему мужу может помочь только чудо… Как было в случае Рабастана Лестрейнджа, – с этими словами Перкинс уставился на нее, но Тонкс спокойно выдержала его взгляд. – Вообще странно вышло тогда: у нас чуть магические датчики не зашкалили возле его кровати… А ведь в Мунго запрет на постороннюю магию, здесь могут колдовать только те, с чьих палочек снято ограничение… Необычное явление, согласитесь?  
Тонкс рассеянно кивнула, она сейчас думала о другом.  
– Доктор Перкинс, пожалуйста! Дайте мне одиннадцать… Нет, двенадцать дней!  
– И что тогда произойдет?  
– Чудо.  
– Чудес не бывает, миссис Люпин. Нам ли, волшебникам, этого не знать? А если они и случаются, то с кем-нибудь другим, вроде «бывшего школьного друга моего четвероюродного кузена». Прошу прощения, но мне пора к пациенту.  
  
***  
  
– Ещё! – Тонкс подняла глаза на официантку «Дырявого котла». Та покачала головой – показалось, что осуждающе. Но голос звучал мягко, даже сочувственно:  
– Думаю, вам достаточно. Идемте, провожу вас к выходу. У нас есть специальные портключи для тех, кому лучше не аппарировать. Стоят пять галеонов, можно в кредит…  
Девушка протянула Тонкс сразу две… нет, целых четыре руки! Мерлин, что за уродов старый Том берет в прислуги!  
– Какого черта «достаточно»?! Вечер только начался! Я сказала еще, значит еще! Вот, что у нас пьет тот, с двумя головами? – Тонкс кивнула на соседний стол. – И мне того же!  
– Это огневиски, мэм. – Голов у официантки тоже оказалось две. И как она раньше не заметила? Не зря Хмури, бедняга, вечно ее ругал за невнимание к деталям!  
При мысли о покойном друге и учителе Тонкс всхлипнула. Схватила кружку:  
– За… – заглянула внутрь: пусто. – Ну, чего ждем?  
– Вы когда-нибудь пили такое? – никак не желала отвязаться уродина.  
– Надо же когда-то начинать! – махнула рукой Тонкс.  
  
***  
  
_Гермиона пожала плечами:_  
– Я предупреждала об этом! Конечно, ты во всем виновата! Ты одна! Неуклюжая, бестолковая!  
  
Черты лица девушки исказились: брови стали темнее и гуще, губы – ярче и тоньше. Темно-каштановые волосы почернели, закружились вокруг головы тонкими злобными змейками.  
Беллатрикс подняла палочку:  
– Авада Кедавра!  
И снова обжигающая, невыносимая боль. Но ведь так не должно быть? «Авада» же убивает мгновенно?  
Значит…  
  
«Так не бывает! Это сон, мой сон! И я в нем главная!»  
Усилие – и боль прошла. Зеленая вспышка распалась на стайку изумрудных бабочек, те захлопали крылышками, закружились вокруг изумленной Беллы.  
«Вот и все. Не страшней боггарта. Рано или поздно кошмары заканчиваются...»  
  
***  
  
Тонкс открыла глаза. Вернее, приоткрыла, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить раскалывающуюся голову. Кстати, по какому поводу они вчера?..  
– Ре-ем, – простонала она. Поелозила ухом по мягким волосам на его груди, коснулась губами темно-коричневого соска. «Мерлин, да какая разница, почему мы надрались! Главное, закончился этот ночной кошмар: майская битва, Беллатрикс с ее «Авадой», Мунго, Лестрейндж – все пропало, ушло навсегда туда, куда уходят по утрам сны». – Рем, ты не представляешь, какая ерунда мне присни... – она запустила пальцы в его волосы и вздрогнула, вместо мягких волнистых прядей нащупав нечто жесткое, как солома. Приподняла голову, рассматривая того, на чьей груди так удобно устроилась.  
– Твою ма-ать! – А что еще можно было сказать, внезапно обнаружив себя, совершенно голую, лежащей на голом же Лестрейндже? Ухо на его груди, нога на бедре... – Мерлин, какой кошмар! Ну просто ужас!  
– Да-а... Так низко мои постельные способности еще никто не оценивал.  
– Очень смешно, – Тонкс села в кровати, подтянула к себе одеяло, стараясь прикрыться. – Но... Что мы вчера?..  
Он усмехнулся:  
– Что делают люди, если после этого они просыпаются голыми и в обнимку?  
– Но это же просто...  
– Кошмар, ты уже говорила.  
  
Тонкс повертела головой, стараясь найти положение, в котором она не болит… или болит, но чуть меньше… чтобы хотелось ее оторвать и выбросить к чертям не сию секунду, а хотя бы после того, как она скажет…  
– Как вы посмели это сделать?! Вы же обещали… Вы… – звучало это донельзя глупо, но она все же договорила: – сказали, что я вам не нравлюсь!  
– Ты мне и не нравишься. Особенно когда пьяная вваливаешься в комнату в три часа ночи. Сначала обзываешь меня мерзавцем, потом говоришь, что тебе страшно и набрасываешься с поцелуями.  
– Вы врете! Ничего этого просто быть не могло!  
Лестрейндж взглянул на нее почти сочувственно:  
– Ты действительно ничего не помнишь?  
Она попыталась качнуть головой, но тут же скривилась:  
– Нет.  
– Надо будет при случае поделиться воспоминаниями, раз уж со своими у тебя не густо. Думаю, будет увлекательно.  
– Что именно? И почему, почему я ничего не помню? А-а! – догадалась она – Вы стерли мне память? Это ведь «Обливиэйт», да?  
– Это не «Обливиэйт», – вздохнул он. – Это алкоголь. Судя по запаху – все началось с эля, продолжилось довольно приличным и выдержанным вином, а закончилось огневиски. Сколько ты вчера выпила?  
Тонкс помолчала, пытаясь сосчитать, но вскоре оставила это бесполезное занятие.  
– Я не помню...  
И снова примолкла, надеясь, что со стороны кажется, будто она собирается с мыслями, а не борется с тошнотой.  
  
– Допустим… Я выпила лишнего…  
– Пару лишних бутылок, – вставил он, но она не стала отвлекаться:  
– Я просто приняла вас… Да-да, я уверена, что просто не отдавала себе отчета в том, что делаю! А вы и обрадовались!  
Рабастан усмехнулся:  
– И что я мог сделать? Спорить с пьяной истеричкой, которая держит во рту твой член, глупо и небезопасно. А в какой-то момент совсем расхотелось.  
– Я. Не могла. Этого сделать!  
Лестрейндж только хмыкнул.  
–Да, еще...  
«Мерлин, когда же вы заткнетесь?»  
– … Сказать тебе, как ты меня называла во время этого... действия?  
– Вряд ли вы меня удивите. Если я приняла вас за своего мужа, то…  
– Я все же попробую, – перебил он. – «Басти»! А? Ты называла меня «Басти». То есть, – Лестрейндж наклонился к ней, узкие губы совсем близко. Ночью она их целовала – если, конечно, он не врет. – Может, ты и не соображала, что делаешь, но прекрасно понимала, с кем именно!  
Тонкс отодвинулась, выпрямилась. Взглянула в нахальные серо-зеленые глаза:  
– Чушь! Вот теперь вы прокололись: я даже никогда не слышала этой дурацкой клички! – сказала и в тот же миг вспомнила, что все-таки слышала, от матери. Но это не имеет значения, ей самой бы в голову не пришло его назвать именно так! – А раз врете в этом, значит и остальное – полный бред!  
– А еще ты сказала, что у меня обалденные уши. Черт, это было грандиозно! Еще ни разу в жизни с меня не стаскивали штаны, восхищаясь ушами!  
А этого он не мог придумать. Тонкс откинулась на подушку:  
– Твою мать... Может, заавадите меня прямо сейчас?  
– Сейчас не могу, – серьезно ответил он. – Но через одиннадцать дней – гарантирую.  
  
Тонкс кивнула и тут же скривилась от боли.  
– Даже жалко, что не сейчас, – простонала она.  
– Где у вас антипохмельное?  
– Нигде, – ответила она и гордо добавила: – В этом доме никто не пьет!  
– Оно и видно, – вздохнул Лестрейндж и вышел.  
Вернулся через четверть часа, с флаконом нужного зелья. Один глоток – и последствий вчерашнего загула как не бывало.  
  
***  
  
Тонкс сидела на залитых солнцем ступеньках, кормила Тедди. Почувствовала, как открылась дверь у нее за спиной. Кажется, мама с утра ушла на Диагон-Аллею? Значит…  
– Мистер Лестрейндж?  
Утвердительное мычание в ответ.  
– Прошу прощения за то, что произошло прошлой ночью. Уверяю вас, этого больше не повторится.  
Он усмехнулся, присел рядом:  
– Ну отчего же?.. Не так уж и плохо получилось… – поймал ее возмущенный взгляд и моментально стал серьезным: – Что вчера произошло? Почему ты сорвалась?  
Помолчала, раздумывая: отвечать, не отвечать?  
– Рема переводят в сорок девятую. Они… они уже ни на что не надеются, понимаете?! Он никогда не поправится, и ничего… Если бы только я…  
– Любила его чуть сильнее?  
Тонкс не ответила – слезы душили. Он тоже примолк.  
– Еще с мамой сегодня объясняться, она терпеть не может вставать к Тедди по ночам. А я, как вы понимаете, этого сегодня не делала, – сменила тему она.  
– Она и не вставала. Как выяснилось, мы с твоим волчонком неплохо ладим.  
– Но… чем же вы его кормили? Вы же не знаете, где молоко, а он голодный не засыпает!  
– Ничего, заснул. Человек без пищи может прожить две недели, а если использовать иллюзию насыщения, то и…  
– Мистер Лестрейндж, Тедди три месяца!  
– В три месяца, конечно, столько не протянуть, – казалось, еще немного, и он расхохочется. – Но за ночь от голода еще никто не умирал. Кстати, – продолжил он, – я рад, что ты не относишься к тем особям, которые, раздвинув ноги, моментально переходят на «ты», но… Согласись, что называть «мистер Лестрейндж» того, кто полночи тебя трахал, а в перерывах укачивал твоего сына, несколько странно?  
– А как же мне вас называть?  
– Вариант «Басти» меня вполне устраивал.  
Она покачала головой.  
– Ну тогда… «Рабастан» – так лучше?  
– Гораздо…  
  
Тедди выпустил грудь и засопел. Рабастан поднялся:  
– Знаешь… – голос его теперь звучал глухо, отстраненно. – Если бы ты не влезла со своим дурацким ритуалом… Закончить жизнь на соседней с Лонгботомами койке – более глупого финала представить себе невозможно. Так что, чтобы ты ни думала при этом… Как бы не относилась ко мне… Спасибо.  
– Благодарность принимается.  
– Извинения тоже, – дверь за ним захлопнулась, и Тонкс поморщилась: ну почему хоть в этот раз последнее слово не могло остаться за ней?!  
  
***  
  
Из-за двери палаты сорок два доносились голоса, и Тонкс остановилась, прислушиваясь.  
– Ну вот, и вы с ерундой! Одному неделю отсрочки, другому – двенадцать дней?  
– А кто просил двенадцать дней?  
  
Первого из собеседников узнала сразу: Перкинс, а вот второго… Голос тихий, надтреснутый, будто не человек говорит, а магический секретарь, вроде того, что в лифтах министерства. И в то же время такие знакомые интонации… Кто же это мог быть?  
  
– Все-то вам расскажи! – послышались громкие шаги. Тонкс представила, как Перкинс ходит взад-вперед по палате, то и дело бросая раздраженные взгляды на того, другого. – Вот объясните мне, что я в отчете для министерского Казначейства напишу про то, зачем превысил все мыслимые сроки? «Профессор Снейп обещал чудо?»  
  
«Точно – Снейп! Но какого драного низзла он тут ошивается?!» Чуть приоткрыла дверь: бывший профессор стоял у окна. Серый больничный халат, от подбородка до плеч – широкая белая повязка. Прямо как ошейник. Вот снова заговорил противным голосом:  
– А чем вас не устраивает вариант: «готовил экспериментальное зелье»? Кроме того, если… вернее, когда Люпин поправится, никто и спрашивать не будет.  
– Экспериментальное зелье? За неделю?! Да вы спятили, Снейп! У вас ни черта не получится, пациент умрет, а знаете, кому безутешные родственники будут полоскать мозги? Подозреваю, что не вам.  
– У него никого нет. Родители давно умерли.  
– Жену и сына вы не считаете? Ну, что кривитесь, будто «хинного» глотнули? Нет-нет, к чертям безумные идеи, где львиная доля успеха зависит от человеческого фактора! Да если у вас и получится, где вы найдете идиота, который…  
  
– Прошу прощения, – Тонкс ввалилась в палату. – Извините, что прерываю ваш разговор, но у меня слишком мало времени. Что именно предлагает профессор Снейп?  
– Миссис Люпин, вас не учили, что говорить в третьем лице о присутствующих неприлично?  
Тонкс подавила желание огрызнуться: в конце концов, Снейп просил об отсрочке. Если Перкинс согласится на неделю, может, потом еще несколько дней накинет?  
– Простите. Целитель Перкинс! Значит, не только я считаю, что Рему еще можно помочь!  
– Мерлин с вами обоими! Хорошо! Неделя, Снейп, и не потому, что я поверил во всю ту чушь, что вы здесь несли, а только в память вашей матушки, у которой я когда-то списывал на экзаменах по зельям! Всего хорошего, миссис Люпин! – Перкинс круто развернулся и скрылся за дверью. Снейп вышел вслед за ним, даже не попрощавшись.  
Тонкс присела на кровать.  
– Неделя, Рем! У нас есть еще неделя! Не знаю, что придумал этот змей слизеринский… Снейп... Но пусть у него получится!


	7. Нарушители закона

Рабастана она застала в гостиной: сидел, читал свежий «Пророк». Увидев ее, кивнул – гораздо приветливей, чем раньше – потом снова спрятался за газетой. Впрочем, вскоре отложил ее, задумался. Уточнять, о чем именно, она не стала: захочет – сам расскажет.  
  
Он и рассказал – вечером, после того как она, уложив Тедди, вышла к нему в надоевшей пижаме.  
– Через неделю будет последний суд над слугами Лорда.  
– И?.. – можно было не спрашивать, и так сразу догадалась, в чем дело.  
– Руди тоже там будет.  
– Мои соболезнования, – сухо сказала Тонкс, и тут же дала себе мысленного пинка: в конце концов, он с ней разговаривал по-человечески. – Я, правда, сочувствую, – добавила уже мягче. Впрочем, он все равно думал о своем:  
– Я хочу его видеть.  
Тонкс дар речи потеряла.  
– Ты… это… обалдел? Ты собираешься заявиться на заседание Визенгамота?! «Здрассте, дорогие, я по брату соскучился!» Да уж, чокнутые предки могут тобой гордиться!  
– Зачем так нагло? Есть же оборотное зелье. Я могу превратиться, например… Да хоть в тебя! Возьму твою палочку…  
– Ни черта не выйдет, я не член Визенгамота. Меня и на порог зала заседаний не пустят.  
– Значит, превратиться в того, кого пустят. Как твои приятели прошлой осенью, когда им приспичило в министерство попасть.  
– Гарри тогда терять было нечего.  
– А мне, по-твоему, есть?  
– Мне есть! Мне, понял?! – взвилась Тонкс. – Как ты думаешь, сколько времени понадобится аврорату, чтобы разобраться, что к чему? Нет-нет, даже думать забудь! Я в Азкабан не хочу! Рабастан, пожалуйста, обещай мне ничего не предпринимать!  
– Хочешь взять Нерушимую Клятву? – усмехнулся он.  
– А если я просто попрошу не подставлять меня? Не согласишься? Все равно полезешь, наплевав на все? На то, что будет со мной, с Тедди?  
– Если сейчас вякнешь что-нибудь про слизеринцев, я наложу на тебя «Силенсио» на все оставшееся время! – заорал он. – Черт с тобой, обещаю сидеть и не дергаться! Довольна? – Рабастан отвернулся к стене, не дожидаясь ответа.  
– Я постараюсь разузнать, что к чему, – примирительно сказала Тонкс, но он только сердито дернул плечом.  
  
***  
  
Узнать она действительно пыталась, но результаты вышли неутешительные.  
  
– Значит, в зал заседаний допускаются только члены Визенгамота, – уточняла она у Дэйзи. – Это понятно, так всегда было. И проверка палочек тоже. В чем же заключаются дополнительные меры безопасности?  
– Да в нем же, в контроле палочек! – убеждала Тонкс секретарша. – Ребята из Отдела Тайн такую хитрую штуку придумали: дополнительная проверка при входе в зал. Уточняется, действительно ли палочка соответствует магическому фону волшебника. И это заклинание не обманешь никакими чарами. На каждого из членов Визенгамота есть карточка, где данные этого самого фона записаны. Ой, там сложно все, я так и не поняла, что к чему. Но каждый на входе палочку предъявляет, и все сверяется моментально. Да не волнуйся ты, никто из Пожирателей на этот суд не попадет.  
– Что значит: «Все предъявляют»? А заключенные?  
– Ну ты вопросы задаешь! У них-то какие палочки? А вот надзиратели – да. Впрочем, еще корреспонденты иностранные так проходят, только бумажку показывают. Но их аккредитацией лично министр занимается, и живут они в закрытой гостинице. Один недавно жалобу прислал, что такое положение мешает его личной жизни, представляешь?  
Тонкс кивнула.  
– Что-то ты к нам зачастила, – улыбнулась Дэйзи на прощание. – По работе соскучилась?  
– Еще как! – честно ответила Тонкс.  
  
***  
  
По работе она действительно соскучилась. По азарту, волнению, по ребусам и загадкам. Задача, которую она пыталась решить – может ли посторонний попасть на закрытое заседание Визенгамота – выглядела сложной, но оттого еще более привлекательной.  
  
«Да плевать мне на желание Рабастана повидаться с братом! Я просто проверяю систему безопасности министерства: действительно ли в Отделе Тайн придумали идеальную защиту, или ее все-таки можно обойти?» – сказала она себе и направилась к приемной министра. Слабое место казалось Тонкс очевидным. Осталось выяснить, настолько ли все просто.  
  
Сменить розовый цвет волос на невнятно-русый, нос сделать поострей, а футболку трансфигурировать в форменную мантию. Получилось на голое тело, ну и ладно, раздеваться она не собиралась. «Надеюсь, в таком виде я похожа на студентку-волонтера?» – думала Тонкс, подходя к знакомой двери.  
– Мисс Брюнер? – заглянула она в приемную Кингсли. Та взглянула равнодушно. Не узнала, уже хорошо. – Мистер Робардс требует список всех иностранных журналистов, получивших на следующий суд эту… как ее? Ак… Ак…  
– Аккредитацию, – вздохнула мисс Брюнер. – На какое число?  
«Твою мать!» Сердце у Тонкс ёкнуло: не хватало все испортить из-за того, что она не уточнила у Рабастана дату. Кажется, он сказал «через неделю»? Сколько дней может включать это понятие? Шесть? Семь? Восемь?  
Она громко шмыгнула носом.  
– Ну этот… через неделю который.  
Кажется, удалось убедить мисс Брюнер, что она имеет дело с полной дурочкой.  
– Вот, – достала из ящика короткий лист пергамента, коснулась палочкой – листочков стало два – и протянула ей копию. – А почему Дэйзи сама не зашла?  
– Занята очень, – ответила Тонкс. Подождала, пока мисс Брюнер отвернется, наставила палочку на сложное переплетение неестественно черных локонов:  
– Обливиэйт!  
  
Список она изучала в самом спокойном месте министерства – в туалете. Собственно, изучать было нечего: всего три имени. А еще там был адрес гостиницы.  
  
***  
  
Рабастану она сначала не хотела ничего рассказывать, потом все-таки упомянула о походе в министерство и разговоре с Дэйзи. Тот, к ее удивлению, отреагировал спокойно:  
– Сказать по правде, я и не надеялся. Спасибо, что пыталась помочь.  
  
А вот о своем исследовании она умолчала. Во-первых, зачем зря обнадеживать, неизвестно еще, что получится. И вообще, она же не для того все делает, чтобы какой-то бывший Пожиратель мог пробраться в хорошо охраняемый зал. Просто ищет слабые места этой охраны. В сущности, выполняет свою работу, пусть и в качестве добровольца.  
  
И о том, что в палате Рема теперь безвылазно торчал Снейп, Тонкс не сказала ни слова.  
В первый же вечер он ни на минуту не вышел, так что свидание получилось скомканным и бестолковым: пришла, посидела рядом, чувствуя себя ненужной гостьей. Во вторую встречу бывший профессор прошипел, что она ему мешает, и попросил не приходить, пока зелье не будет готово. Тонкс даже ругаться с ним не стала: во-первых, давно знала, что процесс варки всякой вонючей дряни – дело сложное, и мастера лучше не отвлекать, а во-вторых… освободилось немного времени для расследования, которое, что там скрывать, увлекло и захватило.  
  
Упомянутая Рабастаном неделя, как выяснилось, включала в себя пять дней. За первые три Тонкс успела под видом горничной поближе познакомиться с тремя журналистами. Вернее, с двумя: третья, австралийка, явно окончила ту же школу параноиков, что и Хмури. Причем с отличием. Даже в комнату ее не пустила, разговаривала через переговорное устройство.  
  
Француженка была копией Риты Скитер, правда, лет на десять моложе. Тонкс одно время хотела выбрать именно ее: исключительно чтобы посмотреть, как Рабастан сумеет удержаться на тонких шестидюймовых каблуках.  
Но потом все же решила остановиться на американском журналисте: не из сострадания, а лишь потому, что к единственному в этой компании мужчине было проще всего подобраться. Тот явно страдал от жизни в закрытой гостинице, называл это «одиночным заключением» и был только рад поболтать. Даже с толстой старой горничной, сочувственно кивавшей в ответ на каждую жалобную реплику.  
  
***  
  
Тедди в последнее время стал спать лучше, чего не скажешь о самой Тонкс. Не раз, просыпаясь, она обнаруживала себя то слишком близко придвинувшейся к соседу по кровати, то уткнувшейся ему носом в плечо, а то и вообще закинувшей на него ногу. Как будто после «того случая» (как Тонкс называла события ночи, о которой у нее не сохранилось воспоминаний) тело нашло наиболее удобное положение и теперь старалось его принять, заставляя хозяйку сгорать от стыда.  
Рабастан, похоже, не замечал ее неловкости. Или просто… не возражал?  
Однажды – то ли сквозь сон, то ли на грани его – Тонкс почувствовала боком весьма недвусмысленную выпуклость. Быстро откатилась к самому краю, едва не слетев с кровати… А он повернулся на другой бок и продолжил спать.  
  
– У всех мужчин спросонья бывает такое, – говорила она себе утром, запершись в ванной. – Обычное физиологическое состояние, имеющее не больше общего с возбуждением, чем кашель. А ты дура! Нашла о ком думать.  
  
***  
  
В день суда она поднялась с рассветом и аппарировала к гостинице. Время было подходящее: обслуга как раз начинала работу.  
  
Вернувшись, растолкала Рабастана.  
– Какого черта я не могу поспать, пока тихо?.. – начал он, но встретился с ней взглядом и мгновенно собрался: – Что случилось?  
Тонкс положила на одеяло чужую волшебную палочку, удостоверение личности и свидетельство об аккредитации. Потом добавила флакон с оборотным зельем и сложенный уголком пергамент.  
– С этим осторожней, там волос внутри. Заседание начнется в десять часов. Ты – Дангмор Валленсби, из газеты «Салемские новости». Кстати, не ляпни, что живешь в Салеме: Валлленсби из Плимута. И здание редакции там же.  
Рабастан покачал головой, будто не веря в происходящее. Картинно ущипнул себя за запястье и уже совершенно естественно поморщился.  
– Мд-а… Мне это не снится. – Поочередно рассмотрел палочку, документы, флакон с обороткой. – Похоже на идеальное преступление, а, госпожа аврор?  
– Хороший преступник – обратная сторона хорошего аврора, – фыркнула Тонкс, забираясь под одеяло. Действительно, отчего бы и не поспать, пока разрешают?  
  
Но заснуть не удалось. Лежала, смотрела, как Рабастан выбирает подходящую мантию – из тех, что когда-то выделила ему мама. «Отцу они все равно уже не понадобятся, а твоему гостю надо в чем-то ходить!»  
Потом он осторожно развернул пергамент, вытряхнул волос в фиал. Жидкость там сразу стала мутновато-зеленой, как вода в заросшем пруду.  
– Отвернись.  
Она послушно уткнулась носом в подушку.  
Когда снова взглянула на Рабастана, вместо него в комнате стоял средних лет волшебник. Полноватый, или, скорей, обрюзгший, он рассматривал волшебную палочку, которую она принесла. Потом взмахнул ей, подгоняя мантию по размеру: чуть короче и шире.  
– А где сам Дангмор Валленсби? – поинтересовался вдруг он.  
– В гостинице, где ему быть, – пожала плечами Тонкс. И пояснила: – «Зелье наведенного сна». Через пятнадцать… уже меньше… часов проснется в полной уверенности, что был на заседании Визенгамота.  
Лже-Валленсби кивнул, сложил в карман документы и направился к двери.  
– Удачи! – крикнула Тонкс ему вслед.  
  
***  
  
«Десять часов. Заседание уже началось».  
  
«Два часа… Интересно, сколько оно может длиться? А вдруг затянется до глубокой ночи? А если этот придурок что-нибудь вытворит? А если…»  
  
«Мерлин, уже четыре, а о нем ни слуху, ни духу! Наверняка что-то случилось!»  
  
«Все, больше не могу!»  
  
– Мама, я к Рему, – крикнула Тонкс и выбежала за дверь.  
Сначала хотела аппарировать к министерству, но потом решила, что если у Рабастана все в порядке, то ей там делать нечего. А если нет… то тем более. Лучше уж и правда навестить мужа. И черт с ним, со Снейпом и его капризами. Она даже в палату входить не будет, заглянет на минуточку. Только удостоверится, что у Рема все хорошо. Или, по крайней мере, «без изменений».  
  
***  
  
Тонкс поднялась на пятый этаж. Как и собиралась, чуть приоткрыла дверь в палату. К ее удивлению, Снейп не стоял у котла, а сидел на кровати рядом с Ремусом. Длинные худые пальцы комкали покрывало, сам смотрел куда-то на потолок. Что он там прочитать надеялся, интересно? Или забыл, что с зельем дальше надо делать?  
Снейп вздрогнул, будто только проснулся, протянул руку к голове Рема. Тонкс видела только его спину, а потому вся извелась от любопытства: что он делает-то? Подушку поправляет? Тоже, нашелся заботливый!  
Вот он наклонился… И чертова дверь скрипнула!  
– Кто там?! – а сам прямо подскочил, будто его за гоблины Гринготтса за кражей застали.  
Пришлось войти:  
– Я пришла узнать, как продвигается работа.  
– А-а, это вы!  
«Только Снейп может сказать “вы” тоном, каким нормальные люди произносят “дерьмо”!»  
– Я же сказал, что сообщу, когда будет известно! Впрочем… зелье будет готово через тридцать семь часов. Тогда и будет ясно, получилось оно или нет. Приходите послезавтра, пока нам разговаривать не о чем!  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Тонкс. – Спасибо, профессор!  
– Не за что.  
«И снова скривился, как от зубной боли. А может, его действительно беспокоит рана, а я просто придираюсь? А еще уже седьмой час… Скорей домой, и если Рабастан до сих пор не там…»  
  
***  
  
Впервые в жизни Тонкс было страшно возвращаться домой. «А если в гостиной меня дожидается бригада быстрого реагирования?» – накручивала она себя, шагая от калитки.  
  
Дома оказались только Андромеда, листавшая «Ведьмополитен», и спящий рядом с ней Тедди.  
– А где Ра… мистер Лестрейндж?  
Андромеда усмехнулась:  
– Ты его до сих пор так называешь? Или это для меня представление? Вернулся только что – злой, как дикий гиппогриф, в твоей… вернее, вашей спальне сидит.  
  
– Ну, как оно? – выпалила с порога.  
– Пять лет, – глухо ответил Рабастан.  
– Всего? – наткнулась на его взгляд и смутилась: – Ну-у… вообще-то, у него ведь пожизненное было?  
– Было… Только то дело, по которому оно было… исчезло куда-то.  
– Исчезло? Да еще «куда-то»?  
– Именно, – кивнул он. – И я лично проследил, чтобы оно исчезло безвозвратно.  
– Ну ты и сво… – начала она и примолкла. Вспомнила вдруг статью в «Пророке», о том, как одна сотрудница из отдела Амбридж «потеряла» около десятка дел маглорожденных. А этот, значит, тоже о будущем позаботился, не надеясь на своего Лорда. – А за что тогда?..  
– За все хорошее. Думаешь, почему большинство наших отправилось за решетку еще в мае, а пятерых последних держали столько времени? Искали, за что зацепиться. И ведь нашли же! –  
Он замолчал, отвернулся. Сидел, сгорбившись, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Тонкс поймала себя на желании подойти, обнять, успокоить – как он ее успокаивал после того кошмара. Сдержалась, каким-то шестым чувством поняв, что так будет только хуже.  
– Лучше бы ты никуда не ходил! – буркнула вместо этого. – Ну что, посмотрел на брата, стало легче?!  
Он поднял глаза, криво улыбнулся:  
– Не особенно. А вот Руди – стало. И только из-за этого мне стоило туда пойти.  
– С чего это ему?..  
– Он меня узнал. И теперь спокоен: видел, что я жив и на свободе.  
– Но как?!  
– Мы же братья, не забывай. Я бы тоже узнал его в любом обличье. А у тебя разве не было того, кого бы ты ни с кем не перепутала? А он – тебя?  
Тонкс покачала головой:  
– Разве что папа…  
– Вот видишь! В общем, – Рабастан взял ее за руку, притянул к себе: – Спасибо! Ты даже не представляешь, что сумела для меня сделать!  
Тонкс нахмурилась:  
– Надеюсь, тебя узнал только твой брат.  
– Даже не сомневайся! Черт возьми, госпожа аврор! Мы действительно совершили идеальное преступление! Предлагаю это отметить! Ты когда-нибудь была в неведомой стране?  
– А где это? И как мы туда попадем? И куда денем Тедди?  
– Увидишь. С собой возьмем, – отвечал он на сыпавшиеся вопросы. – Сейчас сделаю портключ, – не глядя, протянул руку к тумбочке, схватил будильник и коснулся его палочкой. – Вот! Как стемнеет, можем отправляться.  
– К этому времени и Валленсби должен проснуться, – вспомнила вдруг Тонкс. – Ой, а ты вернул ему палочку и документы? – Рабастан кивнул. – Проснется в полной уверенности, что ненадолго задремал, вернувшись с заседания… А потом очень удивится, получив гневное письмо из редакции.  
– Не удивится.  
– Это еще почему? – вздрогнула Тонкс. Перед глазами живо появилась картинка: тело бедняги-журналиста в гостиничном номере.  
– Я еще тогда отправил материал в редакцию. С его же совой.  
– Но…  
– Не так уж и трудно написать плохую статью, – усмехнулся Рабастан.


	8. О любви

Тедди спал, раскинувшись в кроватке, трансфигурированной из найденной тут же широкой еловой лапы.  
  
Тонкс подбросила в костер еще одну веточку, и пламя охватило ее, раскрасив алым и золотым. Подняла взгляд: где-то там, на невероятной высоте, в кронах деревьев запутались звезды.  
– Как же давно я никуда не выбиралась, – вздохнула. – Наверное, с самого детства. Тогда мы часто вот так же уходили с отцом. Ставили палатку, разжигали костер. Он учил меня это делать без магии.  
– Спичками? – уточнил Рабастан тоном, каким магл сказал бы «волшебной палочкой».  
– Без спичек, – улыбнулась Тонкс. – По методу каких-то древних магловских племен. Мы называли наши вылазки «походы в страну эльфов».  
– А причем тут домовики?  
– Я про эльфов из магловских сказок. Они там совсем другие: высокие, сильные, красивые. И из луков стреляют. Лук – это их ору…  
– Да знаю я, что это.  
– Папа таких сказок помнил множество. И мне книжку подсовывал, только читать было то лень, то некогда. А вот слушать, когда он рассказывал, я любила.  
– Мы с отцом и Руди тоже часто ночевали в лесу. Называли это «путешествием в неведомую страну». Правда, костер способом диких маглов не разжигали, – улыбнулся Рабастан. – Предпочитали пользоваться магией. И палатка у нас была волшебная. Отец делал портключ – тайно, не рассказывая ни о чем ни маме, ни присматривавшим за нами эльфам. Потом перемещались сюда. Летели долго-долго, и я лет до двенадцати был уверен, что это место – на краю света.  
– А где оно на самом деле?  
– Чуть ли не под окошком.  
  
Тедди заворочался, и они одновременно повернулись в его сторону. Тонкс проверила защитные заклинания, на всякий случай добавила еще одно согревающее. Рабастан указал в сторону от костра:  
– Если пройти чуть меньше полумили, увидишь дом. Там мы и жили… когда-то.  
– Значит, ты почти пригласил меня в гости? – подняла голову Тонкс.  
– Получается так.  
– Польщена, – подбросила еще ветку. Помолчала немного. – Наверное, последние полгода отец так проводил каждую ночь, – сказала вдруг. – А потом его убили Охотники.  
Рабастан нахмурился:  
– Мой погиб в семьдесят девятом, в стычке с аврорами. Давай по этому поводу поорем друг на друга?  
– Давай не будем, – покачала головой она. – Не стоит портить такую ночь. Давно мне не было так хорошо, спокойно…  
– Мне тоже, – согласился Рабастан.  
  
Тонкс смотрела на отблески пламени на его руках, одежде, лице, и удивлялась, как раньше могла считать младшего из братьев некрасивым? И эти его… уши…  
Мерлин, да что это с ней?  
  
– Наверное, вы с братом были очень близки? – спросила, чтобы не молчать. И чтобы не разглядывать его: жадно, изучающе. И чтобы сердце не сбивалось с ритма, стоит им встретиться глазами. Лучше уж говорить ни о чем, дружеская болтовня – лучшее средство от романтического безумия.  
– Да, очень. Он всегда был главным человеком для меня. Это же просто здорово: каждую минуту осознавать, что есть тот, кто готов защищать тебя, быть рядом, что бы ни случилось.  
  
Рабастан рассказывал случаи из их детства и юности, а Тонкс слушала, решив для себя, что это вполне подходящий предлог, чтобы неотрывно на него смотреть.  
– Почти жалею, что у меня никогда не было брата, – вздохнула она, когда он замолчал.  
– А почему не сестры?  
Тонкс скривилась:  
– Ты помнишь сестер моей мамы? Одна из них едва не отправила меня на тот свет!  
  
Пронзительно закричала какая-то птица, Тонкс шарахнулась… И уткнулась лицом в грудь Рабастана.  
– Ой, извини… – быстро подняла голову – как раз в тот момент, когда он свою опустил. – О-ой! Больно, да?  
– Ничего, – и отодвинулся.  
"Ну конечно, кому понравится получить затылком по носу!"  
  
– А у тебя забавный цвет волос, – сказал он вдруг.  
– Мама его терпеть не может…  
И снова замолчали. Мысль о маме притянула другие, и некоторые из них были… Тонкс назвала бы их странными. «Они вместе учились. Она называла его…»  
  
– Басти!  
Он поднял голову, взглянул вопросительно. Тонкс провела ладонью по его волосам: такие жесткие, непривычные наощупь пряди… Потом, будто очнувшись, опустила руку. Отодвинулась подальше, прикрыла глаза. Да что она вообще себе напридумывала?! А все эта ночь, и это место, и этот…  
Басти.  
Пожиратель смерти и беглый преступник. И он – по хорошему – должен сейчас сидеть в Азкабане, а не в волшебном лесу, рядом с одной дурехой… Которая, кажется… в него влюбилась.  
  
Поцелуй был почти невесомым, осторожным. Будто бы Рабастан тоже не был уверен: ответят ему или по морде дадут. Тонкс ответила.  
Он, осмелев, стянул с ее плеч куртку. Сунул руку под футболку, нежно провел по груди. Тонкс развязала застежки его мантии, потянулась к брючному ремню и…  
  
– Тедди, – рассмеялась она. – Как нельзя вовремя!  
Взяла проснувшегося сына на руки, улыбнулась, глядя как тот, не открывая глаз, ищет грудь.  
– Мама мне как-то сказала, что таким, как я, рано иметь ребенка… Может, я действительно еще слишком…  
– Бестолковая?  
– Вроде того… Но все равно я рада, что он есть. Я очень его люблю… Просто не могу быть рядом с ним постоянно, заниматься только им одним.  
– А ведь он проспал почти всю ночь, – удивился Басти. – Такого еще не было.  
– Он растет… – «К тому же, говорят, малыши чувствуют настроение матери. А я давно не была так счастлива». – Давай возвращаться, – предложила, когда Тедди наелся.  
  
***  
  
Весь день Тонкс старалась оказаться от Басти подальше: было стыдно за свой дурацкий порыв. Забиралась в самые дальние уголки дома… Чтобы обнаружить его именно там. Задавала глупые вопросы и отвечала невпопад. За обедом наткнулась на недоумевающий взгляд Андромеды… И только тогда поняла, что протягивает ей сахарницу. Быстро поставила и подала солонку.  
– Зачем?  
– Но ты же просила…  
– Я спросила, во сколько ты сегодня уходишь, – покачала головой мать.  
– А-а… Нет, сегодня я дома. Снейп просил не беспокоить его до завтра.  
– Чудесно, – улыбнулась она. – Значит, у меня выходной. – С сомнением взглянула на Тонкс: – И тебе бы не помешал.  
  
***  
  
Вечером Тонкс старалась как можно дольше застегивать пуговицы на чертовой пижаме… Только для того, чтобы услышать:  
– Сними ты эту дрянь, видеть ее уже не могу!  
– Но…  
– Сними и иди ко мне, – он протянул к ней руки.  
Тонкс сперва растерянно застыла, а потом, чертыхаясь вполголоса, выпуталась из потрескивающего атласа.  
«Минус одна пуговица! Черт с ней, конечно, но хотя бы в такой момент можно было…»  
  
«…Не спотыкаться! Но тогда бы я не узнала, как это здорово – когда тебя ловят… И какие у него руки – сильные и в то же время осторожные…»  
  
«…И как он обалденно целуется… Даже лучше, чем вчера в лесу. Интересно, а как все было тогда, в первый раз? Жалко, что я ничего не помню!»  
  
Она еще успела пообещать себе не пить ничего крепче сливочного пива, а потом… Потом стало не до размышлений, обещаний, сравнений… Вообще ни до чего.  
  
***  
  
Тонкс обняла Басти, поворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Надеюсь, в этот раз все было лучше, чем в первый, – прошептала.  
Он усмехнулся:  
– Это и есть первый.  
– Но… А тогда?  
– Когда? А-а, когда ты надралась! Пришла домой, разделась – почему-то полностью. Легла рядом со мной, заявила: «Басти, ты мерзавец, но уши у тебя обалденные!» И заснула, сразу же.  
– И все?! – не поверила она. – Но ты же тогда сказал…  
– Я соврал.  
– Ну ты просто… Но зачем?!  
– Да надоело мне все это. Днем тоска: то Меда со своими школьными историями, то ты с мрачной рожей… По ночам младенец орет. Решил пошутить. К тому же, это был неплохой повод перейти с тобой на «ты». Теперь-то понимаю, что глупо вышло… Сердишься?  
Она рассмеялась:  
– Очень.  
– И что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение? – хитро прищурился он.  
– А ты догадайся!  
  
Догадался он правильно.  
  
***  
  
Не похоже было, чтобы Снейп ее с нетерпением ждал. Наоборот: скривился, будто ее приход ему – хуже испорченного варева в котле.  
– Миссис Люпин, – начал он. – Зелье, способное дать возможность одному волшебнику поделиться жизненной силой с другим, практически готово. Теперь оно должно настаиваться до… – помолчал, видимо, подсчитывая, – четверти пятого завтрашнего дня. Ровно в четыре пятнадцать – ни минутой позже – доброволец должен выпить его.  
– И тогда Рем очнется?  
– Полагаю, да. Уверен, что приготовил все правильно. Проблема в другом – кто согласится выпить зелье?  
– Я соглашусь. Не понимаю, в чем…  
Снейп перебил ее:  
– Может, дослушаете? Тогда, может быть, и поймете!  
Тонкс присела на кровать, всем видом изображая внимание.  
– Выпить зелье – это полдела. После этого доброволец и тот, кому он отдаст часть своей жизни, должны постоянно находиться рядом. И если днем они еще могут разлучаться, то ночи будут проводить только вместе. Чему вы улыбаетесь, миссис Люпин?  
– Извините, – смутилась Тонкс. – Продолжайте. Значит, так придется провести месяц? Или сколько?  
– С чего вы решили, что именно месяц? – раздраженно спросил Снейп. Тонкс замялась:  
– Ну-у… многие подобные ритуалы предусматривают некое условие, ограниченное определенными временными рамками…  
Снейп хмыкнул:  
– К сожалению, это условие временного ограничения не имеет. Тому, кто согласится помочь Люпину, придется быть рядом с ним всю жизнь.  
– Как всю жизнь?! – ахнула она.  
– Испугались? – Тонкс на мгновенье показалось, что Снейп… обрадовался? – Именно, миссис Люпин! Каждую ночь! Не исключая полнолуний! Хотите сказать, что готовы к этому?  
  
«Нет, черт возьми, нет! Я не могу, я люблю другого, я не сумею так! На всю жизнь!»  
  
– Да.  
– Что?! – похоже, такого ответа он не ожидал.  
– Собственно, именно это я и обещала ему у алтаря. Всегда быть вместе: в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии. Что ж… Настало время подтвердить истинность этой клятвы.  
– Да вы… – Снейп, похоже, был взбешен. – Я долго думал, что хуже: гриффиндорский идиотизм или хаффлпаффское чувство долга? Теперь даже не сомневаюсь! Вы хоть понимаете, на что идете? Знаете, каково быть рядом с оборотнем?! Ни черта вы не знаете! Вы же его никогда таким не видели!  
– Значит, увижу. Все, хватит! – Тонкс вскочила. Каждое слово давалось тяжело, они падали, будто комья земли на крышку гроба. А там, под крышкой – все ее надежды… И черт с ними. Зато Рем будет жив, здоров. У них будет семья… Что по сравнению с этим значит ее любовь? Внезапно вспыхнула, значит, так же и погаснет. – Я согласна. Завтра в четыре пятнадцать, вы сказали? Я приду.  
  
***  
  
– Да ты ненормальная! Как ты вообще могла согласиться? – недоумевал Басти.  
– Но ведь другого способа ему помочь нет! Кто еще пойдет на такое?  
– Это уж точно, вряд ли найдется другой идиот! Но почему ты?!  
– Я его жена.  
Рабастан презрительно поморщился:  
– Которая наставляет ему рога! – Тонкс вскинулась, но он не обратил внимания: – Ты вообще о чем-нибудь думала, когда соглашалась? Если он завтра очнется и вернется сюда, как ты объяснишь мое присутствие? Мы на этой кровати втроем будем спать?!  
– Перестань, – тихо попросила она. – Я сама не представляю, что делать. Но ничего отложить нельзя, пойми! Снейп сказал, что надо начинать, как только будет готово зелье. Завтра.  
– Откажись. Зачем привязывать себя на всю жизнь к тому, кто тебе безразличен?  
– Но это неправда! Рем мне не безразличен!  
– Тогда почему ты трахаешься со мной?! Ну, скажи – только честно и глядя мне в глаза – что ты любишь его! – Басти поставил стул – которым секунду назад, кажется, был готов запустить в стену – и присел рядом.  
Тонкс помолчала, собираясь с мыслями. Встретилась с ним взглядом…  
– Да, – твердо сказала. – Я люблю его.  
Рабастан хотел что-то сказать, но Тонкс жестом остановила его и продолжила:  
– Не знаю… Может быть, я с самого начала ошибалась… Может, мне действительно был нужен старший брат, а не муж… И я приняла тепло, нежность и доверие, которые сразу возникли между нами, за любовь… Сейчас уже поздно об этом рассуждать. Ты хочешь знать, что Рем значит для меня? Думаю, я смогу объяснить: то же самое, что для тебя – Родольфус. И если это единственный способ ему помочь... Значит, я это сделаю. Ясно?  
– Вполне, – кивнул Рабастан. Помолчал, потом вдруг улыбнулся: – Что ж, думаю, мы втроем на этой койке поместимся. Если что – расширим, маги мы или нет? Тем более, это всего на три ночи.  
Тонкс покачала головой:  
– Не представляю, как ему все объяснить! Мерлин, а если он мне этого не простит?  
– Чего? Того, что ты ошиблась, пытаясь ему помочь?  
– Тут кто-то про рога говорил, – прошептала Тонкс. – Ты бы простил такое своей жене?  
– У меня нет жены, и слава Мерлину, – пожал плечами Рабастан. Взглянул не нее и сказал уже серьезней: – А тебе бы я простил что угодно.  
Придвинулся ближе, взял за руки. Поднес ее ладони к губам:  
– Какие холодные… Страшно, да?  
– Очень, – призналась она.


	9. Прощания

– Мне пора, – вздохнула Тонкс на следующий день, стоило стрелке приблизиться к четырем.  
– Удачи! – ответил Басти. Обнял, поцеловал, и ее почти перестало трясти.  
Аппарировала к витрине, короткие переговоры с манекеном… Теперь вверх.  
  
К удивлению Тонкс, очереди у лифта не было, и она решила прокатиться. Чем быстрее все закончится, тем лучше. Это по лестнице можно подниматься бесконечно долго, спотыкаясь, останавливаясь, пререкаясь с портретами… В общем, делая что угодно, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда в ее руках окажется кубок (или куда там Снейп это зелье нальет, с него станется заставить из котла пить!). А так – пара секунд – и выходишь на нужном этаже.  
Зашла внутрь, нажала цифру «пять». Двери захлопнулись, и кабинка медленно поползла вверх. Второй этаж… Третий…  
Кабинка вдруг дернулась и застыла, где-то между третьим и четвертым этажом.  
Тонкс выругалась. Посмотрела на табло, пытаясь понять, что делать в случае поломки, но там были только кнопки этажей. Стала жать на все подряд – никакого толку, только свет погас.  
  
До нужного времени оставалась пара минут.  
Тонкс стучала в дверь лифта, сперва кулаком, потом ботинками – никто не отозвался.  
«Что они, умерли все, в этом чертовом Мунго?!»  
  
Четыре двадцать.  
Тонкс села на пол, прислонившись к стенке кабинки.  
– Опоздала… Мерлин, я опоздала! Теперь ждать еще неделю, и только потому, что мне захотелось добраться побыстрей!  
  
Было почти без четверти пять, когда кабинка снова дернулась, задрожала и – наконец-то – поехала вверх. На четвертом этаже Тонкс выскочила и уже по лестнице бросилась на пятый.  
  
Первое, что она увидела, вбежав в палату, был пустой котел. Снейп стоял у кровати Ремуса и водил над ним палочкой.  
– Простите! – выпалила она с порога. – Я опоздала, но… Чертов лифт! Мне жаль, что придется ждать еще неделю. Обещаю, что в следующий раз…  
– Не придется, – Снейп закончил свои пассы палочкой и повернулся к ней. – Я принял это зелье.  
– Но…  
– Я не стал рисковать. В следующий раз могло не получиться. Не говоря уж о том, что за неделю Люпин вполне мог бы умереть. И я никогда не узнал бы, работает это зелье или нет.  
– То есть… – она не верила своим ушам. – Вы на всю жизнь привязали себя к нему, только чтобы проверить, удачно ли сварили зелье?! А еще ругали гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев! Да вы сами просто… У меня нет слов!  
Снейп усмехнулся:  
– Чего не сделаешь во имя науки.  
– Вы ненормальный… – Тонкс прошлась по палате, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть радость и облегчение. И вдруг остановилась: – Если вы приняли зелье, то почему Рем не очнулся?  
– Потому что такой вид магии не действует мгновенно, – буркнул он. – Возможно, придется подождать сутки или даже двое.  
– Ах да, помню: это вам не палочкой махать! – не смогла, все-таки не смогла она сдержать улыбки. – Что это? – вздрогнула, услышав пронзительный писк.  
– Датчик, – ответил Снейп. – Прошел час с… начала эксперимента.  
  
Возможно, если бы он не запнулся, она бы и внимания не обратила, но сейчас…  
– Снейп!  
– Что вам еще?  
– Я опоздала на полчаса. Мы с вами беседуем не больше десяти минут. Вы выпили зелье раньше назначенного времени! – обвиняющим тоном произнесла она. – Но почему?!  
– Зелье экспериментальное, готовится неделю, я не мог предусмотреть длительность процесса с точностью до минуты. А начинать, как я уже говорил, нужно в тот момент, когда цвет меняется в последний раз. Иначе ничего не получится, – спокойно объяснил он. На взгляд Тонкс – слишком спокойно. Опыт подсказывал, что таким тоном обычно не отвечают на обвинения, а только произносят явную, хорошо отрепетированную – до такой степени, что сам начинаешь в это верить – ложь.  
– Я, конечно, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в зельях… Но еще помню, что, даже если оно готовится месяц, время все равно указывается в часах и минутах. Иногда даже секундах! Вы не могли не знать об этом, вы нарочно все сделали! Одного не могу понять: зачем?  
– Вы ничего не докажете, – отмахнулся Снейп. – В любом случае, уже поздно что-то менять!  
Тонкс показалось, что в его голосе промелькнуло злорадство. Она снова прошлась по палате.  
– А знаете, Снейп… – обернулась к нему. – Я ведь никому, никогда не рассказывала, что Рем уходил из дома в полнолуния. Об этом знали только он и я. И еще, – сделала паузу, в упор взглянула на спокойного, как памятник, Снейпа, – тот, к кому именно он уходил! Он каждый раз был у вас, верно? Ну, что примолкли?  
– А что вы хотите услышать?  
Нет, он еще спрашивает!  
– Когда это все у вас началось, черт возьми?!  
– Вас не касается, – отвернулся он. – А впрочем… еще в школе. Довольны?  
– Но вы же… Вы выгнали его из Хогвартса в девяносто четвертом!  
– Все любовники иногда ссорятся. Тем более, ваш блохастый кузен, Блэк – тот еще раздражающий фактор. После его смерти Люпин пришел ко мне. Обвинил во всем, устроил скандал, – Снейп остановился, прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая подробности. Похоже, скандал перерос во что-то более приятное – слишком уж довольное у него было лицо. – Потом мы помирились, – закончил он.  
– Та-ак… – Тонкс тоже вспомнила то время. – И после этого он сказал, что нам лучше расстаться?  
– Именно! Но разве до вас могло что-нибудь дойти! Ходили за ним бледной молью с унылой физиономией! Ремус места себе не находил!  
– Это еще почему?  
– Да потому, дура вы набитая, что он любил вас! Да, вас тоже! И не мог жить нормально, зная, что вы, видите ли, страдаете! А потом я… мне…  
– Пришлось убить Дамблдора? И он перестал вам верить, по крайней мере, на какое-то время?  
Снейп ничего не ответил, и Тонкс продолжила:  
– И, выбирая между вами и мной, предпочел меня.  
– Именно, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Выбрал то, что одобряется обществом. Он ведь всегда хотел быть «как все».  
– И его можно понять, – кивнула Тонкс. – Учитывая, насколько он «не как все». А сейчас вы решили за него…  
  
Оба довольно долго молчали. Потом Тонкс хитро улыбнулась:  
– Ну что ж… Будем дружить семьями! Может, обнимемся по этому поводу?  
– Э-э-э… Спасибо, миссис Люпин. Как-нибудь в другой раз.  
Судя по выражению лица, "другой раз" Снейп планировал не раньше, чем флобберчерви полетят.  
– Кстати, называйте меня «Тонкс». Вряд ли после развода я оставлю фамилию мужа. А видеться нам придется часто – все-таки Тедди не только мой сын.  
Снова что-то пискнуло у кровати Ремуса. Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и над лежащим появилось что-то вроде разноцветного облака, повторяющего очертания фигуры. Он вгляделся: напряженно, сосредоточено. Похоже, увиденное Снейпа обрадовало, потому что он вдруг улыбнулся. Получилось как-то кривовато, будто мышцы лица не привыкли к такой мимике.  
– Хорошо… Тонкс.  
  
***  
  
Домой она вернулась совершенно обессиленной. Упала в кресло, прикрыла глаза. Басти присел рядом:  
– Что с тобой? А где твой… Что случилось?  
– Потом расскажу, – вздохнула она. – А вообще – все замечательно! Мой муж спит со Снейпом, я сплю с беглым преступником, и...  
– И?..  
– У нас осталось всего три дня!  
– Так не будем терять время, – прошептал Басти, притягивая ее к себе.  
  
***  
  
– У нас осталась последняя ночь! – трагическим тоном заявила Тонкс, едва открыв глаза. – Последняя, Басти!  
– Уверена? – улыбнулся он.  
– Конечно, – она взглядом указала на календарь на стене, где до «финиша» оставалась не вычеркнутой только одна клеточка.  
Басти внимательно посмотрел – не на календарь, на Тонкс, будто пытался что-то прочесть на ее лице. Вздохнул, сказал: «Ясно», – и принялся одеваться.  
И тут на подоконник плюхнулась толстая сова.  
  
– Рем очнулся! – завопила Тонкс, отвязав от ее лапы пергамент и пробежав глазами несколько слов в нем. – Я к нему! Мама! – крикнула в глубину дома. Ответа не послышалось, и она обернулась к Рабастану: – Басти, побудешь с Тедди?  
– А у меня есть выбор?  
– Нету, – рассмеялась она. Послала ему воздушный поцелуй и аппарировала.  
  
***  
  
Не помнила, как взбежала на пятый этаж. Толкнула дверь палаты… Снейпа там не оказалось («Мелочь, а приятно» – мелькнуло в мыслях). Рем сидел в кровати и, видимо, завтракал. Или просто ковырял ложкой в банке с чем-то малиновым. Увидел ее, сперва обрадовался, а потом будто тень на лицо набежала.  
Тонкс и сама смутилась, застыла у двери, не зная, что сказать.  
– Дора… – А сам смотрит в сторону, ну прямо как тогда, когда рассказывал ей сказки о невозможности для оборотня создать семью. Вместо того, чтобы честно сказать: «Я люблю этого сальноволосого урода и хочу быть с ним!» – Дора, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, поверь! Я бы никогда не бросил тебя и Тедди!  
Она улыбнулась, присела рядом:  
– Я знаю, Рем. Но… понимаешь… Я бы сама тебя бросила рано или поздно. И мне было бы ужасно стыдно. Зато теперь хорошо! Наверное, мама права – я не умею долго любить. А тебе нужен тот, кто умеет.  
– Значит, ты не сердишься?  
Она помотала головой, и тогда Рем впервые улыбнулся: свободно, как человек, сбросивший тяжелый груз. И ей тоже стало хорошо и свободно. Рассказывала ему о Тедди, о Гарри с друзьями – и не официальную версию, а то, что увидела, когда навещала их. Болтала и смеялась до тех пор, пока не пришла целительница и не выгнала ее из палаты, заявив, что пациенту нужен покой.  
– Тедди, наверное, и не вспомнит меня, – сказал Рем на прощание. – Ему ведь всего неделя была, когда я… исчез.  
– Хочешь, завтра приду вместе с ним?  
– Очень! – расплылся в улыбке Ремус.  
  
***  
  
В последнюю ночь они с Басти не заснули ни на минуту. В перерывах лежали, обнявшись, Тонкс гладила его по спине, плечам… Запоминала.  
Потому что еще три часа…  
  
Два…  
  
Меньше часа…  
Рабастан поднялся, начал одеваться. Бросил через плечо:  
– И тебе советую. А то неудобно будет перед коллегами из аврората.  
Тонкс потянулась за палочкой (специально вчера положила поближе). И, само собой, не нашла.  
– Да здесь она, здесь, – усмехнулся Рабастан. – Сядь! – прошипел, стоило Тонкс пошевелиться. Вытащил из шкафа, не глядя, джинсы и футболку, швырнул ей.  
  
– Давно ты догадался?  
– Когда ты сказала про последнюю ночь. И лицо у тебя при этом было такое… Будто ты со мной уже попрощалась.  
– И ты все равно… занимался со мной любовью?  
– Почему бы не получить удовольствие напоследок?  
– Вот оно как, – почему-то его слова прозвучали настолько обидно…  
– Что это будет? – спросил он. – Антиаппарационный щит? Перекрытые камины?  
– Все сразу.  
– Во всем доме?  
– Да.  
  
Прошелся по комнате, потом резко обернулся к ней:  
– И почему я думаю, что ты врёшь? Не может быть, чтобы никакого выхода не осталось, – и вдруг рявкнул, наставив на нее палочку: – Как отсюда убраться?  
Она опустила голову:  
– Никак.  
– Врёшь! Камины, по крайней мере, должны были оставить – на всякий случай.  
– Камины не перекрыты, но у всех только один пункт назначения.  
– Азкабан?  
– Зачем так сразу? Камера предварительного заключения при аврорате.  
– Спасибо, – отвесил он шутовской поклон. – Так намного лучше, конечно!  
  
Снова прошелся по комнате.  
– Но почему, почему ты это сделала?!  
– Потому что, – Тонкс старалась говорить как можно спокойней, но голос все равно дрожал, срывался. – Как бы я… не относилась к тебе… С точки зрения закона ты – преступник. И степень твоей вины должен определять Визенгамот. А моя задача, как аврора, предоставить ему эту возможность…  
– О-о, Мерлин, с кем я связался! Да уж, не подумал, что аврор – это не профессия, а образ жизни! А ты, девочка, – Рабастан вдруг обернулся, и от его взгляда Тонкс стало не по себе. – Ты решила, что завела себе ручного Пожирателя смерти? Ну что ж, выходит, мы оба ошиблись! Инкарцеро! – взмахнул он палочкой. Наклонился над связанной Тонкс: – Последний раз спрашиваю. Как. Отсюда. Выйти. Ну?  
– Никак.  
– Неправильный ответ. Будем добиваться правильного? Ты вообще помнишь, за что меня в первый раз посадили? Хочешь, поделюсь, что чувствует тот, кто применяет «Круциатус»? – Больше всего Тонкс хотелось просто закрыть глаза. Никогда она его таким не видела. И предпочла бы не видеть. – Упоительнейшие ощущения, надо сказать! А вот тому, кто на другом конце заклинания, ни грамма не весело!  
У нее дыхание перехватило:  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – прошептала, сама не веря в это. Почему он должен отказываться от возможности спасения из-за той, которая годится лишь на то, чтобы «получить удовольствие напоследок»? А потом можно и… Бросила взгляд на часы: чуть меньше получаса… Выдержит… – Только заглушающее поставь. Тедди проснется, – попросила его, и тут же почувствовала, что веревки пропали.  
  
– Твою мать! – он опустился в кресло. – Вот уж точно – поживешь с идиотом – сам таким же станешь! Ну что ж, так и надо дураку! Только сделай одолжение: в Азкабан ко мне не приходи. А то точно попрошу о поцелуе дементора, в виде исключения. Уж лучше с ними, чем с тобой. Не так противно!  
  
И тогда она разрыдалась. Прямо как в детстве: отчаянно, безудержно. Всхлипывала, пока не почувствовала, как он обнимает ее, гладит по голове, шепчет:  
– Ну что ты… Успокойся… Мерлин, да пошутил я: с тобой лучше, конечно… Ты симпатичней… Ну все, все… Больше не плачь… Слезы утри… Моя Анна… Встретим с тобой… Мы однажды рассвет… Моя Анна…  
Тонкс отстранилась. Рабастан вытер слезы с ее щеки.  
– Ну вот… Страшная, зареванная… И волосы поблекли… А мне так нравился этот розовый ужас.  
Ее палочку он положил рядом, на тумбочку. Протянуть руку – может быть, он успеет перехватить, а может и нет…  
А еще можно попробовать… сделать именно то, что хочется. Черт возьми, ведь даже у Снейпа получилось послать к драным низзлам всех – для того, чтобы быть счастливым!  
  
– В комнате Тедди открытый камин.  
– Что?!  
– Что слышал. Рассвет в пять сорок семь. Авроры появятся во всех комнатах, кроме детской. Ты вполне можешь успеть.  
– А ты?  
– А это уже тебя не касается. Вали отсюда, понял! – крикнула она и упала лицом в подушку.  
– Инкарцеро!  
–Нет, это уже…  
– Силенсио!  
«…начинает надоедать! Снова эти веревки!»  
–Извини, но я должен максимально обезопасить тебя. Расскажешь коллегам историю пострашней. Учитывая мою репутацию – думаю, поверят.  
Подошел к двери, вздохнул. Наверное, тоже не знал, как в таких случаях прощаются.  
– Я обязательно верну тебе палочку.  
И вышел.  
  
Камин в детской сработал ровно в пять сорок семь – как раз когда в остальных комнатах появились авроры.  
  
  
  
**Вместо эпилога:**  
  
_Четыре месяца спустя:_  
  
– Йэху-у! – Тонкс ввалилась в приемную главы аврората. Упала в кресло, вытянув ноги в грязных ботинках. Дэйзи закрылась свитком пергамента – как все давно выучили, пряча ненужную, совершенно непедагогичную улыбку.  
  
– Взяли? – выглянула из-за своей баррикады. Все-таки улыбнулась: а как удержаться, глядя на довольную, сияющую Тонкс?  
– А как же! Чтоб наша славная команда, да упустила какого-то жулика?! Только вот… – Тонкс достала палочку, покрутила перед носом, разглядывая, поморщилась: – никак не привыкну к этому бревну. Будто вместо руки – протез. Кошмар просто!  
– И нечего привыкать! Давно говорила: верни вещественное доказательство на склад и подбери у Олливандера новую.  
– Ну ладно, уговорили. Завтра же схожу.  
– Нет уж, дорогая. Сходишь сегодня, более того, сейчас. Вот, – Дэйзи черкнула пару строк на сиреневом бланке, протянула его Тонкс. – Освобождение до конца дня. Сейчас же идешь на Диагон-Аллею. И смотри мне! Не в студию «Чертовых сестричек», как в прошлый раз. И не в музыкальную лавку, как в позапрошлый! К Олливандеру!  
– Эх-х… – притворно огорчилась Тонкс. – Ну как же вас не послушаться, добрая фея аврората?  
  
***  
  
Тонкс уже минут пять стояла у двери в лавку Олливандера, делая вид, что изучает вывеску. То бралась за ручку, то снова ее отпускала.  
«Ты его двадцать лет собираешься ждать, как та дура из песни? Даже теперь, когда знаешь, чем для нее все закончилось?! Ему незачем к тебе возвращаться. Все, входи уже!»  
  
В лавке ничего не изменилось за прошедшие с покупки первой палочки пятнадцать лет. Тихо, сумрачно, и сам хозяин то ли отлучился по делам, то ли нарочно позволяет покупателю проникнуться величием места, в котором ему предстоит выбрать самую главную для волшебника вещь.  
  
– Извините, мэм, – услышала вдруг. – Может быть, вам подойдет эта?  
Перед ней стоял смутно знакомый толстяк средних лет и протягивал ей… ее собственную палочку.  
– Не узнаете? – усмехнулся он. – Дангмор Валленсби, «Салемские новости».  
Тонкс будто ураганом вынесло из лавки. Сама не поняла, как свернула с Диагон-Аллеи в какой-то переулок. «Дангмор Валленсби» не отставал. Решив, что отошла достаточно далеко, остановилась. Прислонилась к ближайшей стене, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Басти, ты что, вообще спятил? Да тебя весь аврорат ждет не дождется!  
– А ты?  
– Что «я»?  
– Ты меня ждала? – притянул к себе, коснулся губами щеки… Придурок ненормальный…  
  
– Ты просто псих, – выдохнула Тонкс. – Вот какого черта ты сюда явился?  
– К тебе, – просто ответил он. – Знаешь, мне и раньше встречались женщины, от которых было трудно уйти… Но только к тебе мне захотелось вернуться.  
– Из неведомой страны? Как Джонатану?  
– Вроде того, – прошептал он, снова ее обнимая.  
  


_Конец!_


End file.
